


Intrepid Teenage Hero

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intrepid Teenage Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522101) by Jennavere. 

Part I．漂亮男人

“老实说，Potter。”

Blaise Zabini以他最愤怒的表情强调着，坐在Weasley家充满阳光的厨房里的旧桌子边对着对面的Harry Potter翻着白眼。

“我明白你瞎得就跟蝙蝠似的，但是当然就算你也知道我是个漂亮男人。”

Harry，Ron和Hermione交换了眼神。三人组正站在Weasley家的厨房里，猜疑的看着Blaise。这个高个的斯莱特林在八月的清晨出现，在保护着陋居的防御外徘徊。Molly Weasley第一个看到了他，出去询问他。

她带着微红的脸颊，拖着非常漂亮的Blaise回来。当Ron，Hermione和Harry在一个小时或更久以后下楼来的时候，Blaise正狼吞虎咽着一堆手工烤饼，还在滔滔不绝的奉承着Molly。

“Weasley夫人，这太美妙了，”三人组进去的时候Blaise正在说。“Ronald多么幸运有你这样的妈妈。厨艺高明，长的又美。”

“你不是吗，亲爱的？”Molly愉快地说。“Ron，你以前为什么不带你的朋友Blaise回家？他真的很棒。不是说你自己不是一个有魅力的年轻人，Harry，”她仁慈的对几乎说不出话来的Harry补充说。

“妈，”Ron说，被整个事情吓呆了。“你在跟这个粘乎乎的，啥也不会的--”

“你的朋友？”Blaise插嘴说，盯着三个格兰芬多。

“朋友？”Ron打断他，“从什么时候--”

“朋友没有先用壁炉打个招呼就来拜访？我非常抱歉，Ronald，这么鲁莽的就来打扰你和你可爱的母亲。请原谅我的无礼。我向你保证如果我没有很好的理由决不会如此出人意料的来访。”

Blaise意味深长的话没有被三人组错过，他们交换了眼神。最后，Hermione清清喉咙。

“好吧，Za--嗯，Blaise，”她礼貌的说。“为什么我们不和你一起吃早餐，然后你可以告诉我们你为什么在这儿。”

“Hermione，你疯了吗？”

“你确定那是个好主意？”

Harry和Ron同时说。

“听听他为什么在这儿不会有事，”Hermione低声说。

“你想听他说只因为他很帅，”Ron刁难的低声说。

“好了，现在都收拾好了，我要出去了，让你们在这儿聊天，”Molly说，给了Blaise一个友善的笑容，正是她过去给Gilderoy Lockhart的那种。

然后，她离开了，留下三个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林单独在厨房里。

“说吧，Zabini，”Molly一离开，Harry立刻说，“现在。”

Blaise的表情没有改变，但是他开始紧张地扭绞着手里花式桌布的边缘。

“我需要你的帮助，Potter，”他说，声音里带着隐隐的绝望。

“真的，”Harry平淡的说，没有动。

“是的，真的，”Blaise说，声音里有清楚的挫败。“我需要你的保护。”

“我的保护？”Harry重复，挑起眉毛。“那么究竟为什么你需要我的保护？”

“因为我在Malfoy庄园偷听到了些东西。某些关于神秘人和他的偏好的东西。”

“偏好？什么偏好？”Hermione试图弄清楚。

“对于有魅力的年轻男人的偏好。”

三对格兰芬多的眉毛都竖了起来。

“好吧。”Harry最后说，研究着Blaise。“这有任何影响吗？”

“老实说，Potter。我明白你瞎得就跟蝙蝠似的，但是当然就算你也知道我是个漂亮男人。”

Harry深呼吸了一下，清楚的表示他的耐心正在减弱。

“好的，Zabini，”Harry简短的说。“是的，我会承认。你是个漂亮的男人。你的屁股很完美。你很可能是高大，黝黑和英俊这三个形容词被创造出来的原因。这不能解释你在陋居干什么，还有你为什么请求我的保护。”

“是，就像我说的，我真的颇具魅力。我知道这点，你知道这点，Ron的妈妈知道这点，从她偷偷摸摸看我的方式，我敢说Granger也知道这点。不幸的是这表明了神秘人现在知道这点。食死徒之间传说他已经把他的目光放到了我标致的屁股上，而且会不择手段的得到它。”

“你是食死徒吗？”Ron怀疑的问。

Blaise立刻卷起左手袖子，露出了赤裸的，没有标记的前臂。“不，我不是。”

“那你怎么--”

“我是Draco的好朋友。我这个夏天去了庄园很多次。一定是有人看到我并且汇报了。”

“等等，这太荒谬了，”Hermione说，听起来几乎是愤怒的。“伏地魔在试图劫持长的好看的年轻男人，把他们变成他的性奴隶？这大概是邪恶霸主干的最陈腐的事。”

“瞧，这不是我的主意，所以别怪我，”Blaise暴躁的反驳着。“问题在于黑魔王的狗屎计划决不能实现。所以我来寻求你的帮助，Potter。”

Harry打量着Blaise，“那么我要答应--为什么？”

“因为这给了你机会成为一个高贵的格兰芬多，而且保护了一个英俊非凡的小伙子远离可怕的命运？”Blaise说，带着动人的微笑。

Harry没有动，“我需要更多理由，”他尖锐的指出，胳膊交叉在胸前。

Blaise叹了口气。“Draco曾无意中说过他父亲有个叫魂器的东西在Malfoy庄园里。”

三个格兰芬多全都震惊的抽了一口气。

“你能让我们单独说几句吗？”Harry用一种被人掐住脖子的声音说。

Blaise点点头，三人组飞快的围成了一个圈。

“如果他说的是真的？”Ron立刻问。“我是说--嘿！又一个魂器！”

“哦，Harry，这就是你一直在等的机会！”

“我要调查这个线索，”Harry坚定的说。“无论什么代价。”

三人组停止了商议，转回身。

“你对于我从Malfoy庄园找到魂器有什么建议吗？”Harry问。

“嗯，我每天下午都在喝茶时间去拜访Draco。你可以用复方汤剂变成我，然后要么问Draco，要么自己去找。”

Hermione，Ron和Harry交换了眼神。

“那可能行得通，”Hermione承认。

“作为回报你想要？”Ron问。

“著名的Harry Potter的保护，使我免于成为黑魔王的男妓，”Blaise说。“我想Potter是保护我安全的最佳人选。”

Hermione，Ron和Harry再次交换了眼神。

“这看起来像是公平交换，”Hermione深思熟虑的说。

“干吧，Harry，”Ron鼓励着，“打败神秘人他们。”

Harry转向Blaise。“好吧，那么，”他说，伸出手，“成交。”

Blaise快的象闪电一样握住他的手，看起来松了一大口气。

“那么就定了，”Harry下结论说，在桌边坐下。“明天下午茶的时候我去Malfoy庄园，在这儿用复方汤剂变成Zabini。”

他的脚搁在桌子角上，往后靠着，使椅子用两条腿平衡着。“我会喝点茶，和Malfoy聊聊天。我们可以讨论魁地奇或者随便什么，然后我会突然提出关于魂器的问题，试着--”

“慢着，牛仔，”Blaise说，整个早上第一次看起来紧张着。“你要做的也许比和Malfoy讨论魁地奇多一点。”

Harry给了他一个迷茫的表情。“你指什么？”

“如果你明白我的暗示，我是说Malfoy期望的不只是聊天。”Blaise给了Harry一个意味深长的表情。

Harry回给Blaise一个毫不明白的。

“对不起，我想我不明白，”Harry说。

Blaise咬了一会儿嘴唇。

“我想我应该单独告诉你这部分，Potter。”

“无论你要告诉我什么，你都可以当着Ron和Hermione说，”Harry坚定的说，椅子又往后靠了一点。

Blaise退缩了，“真的，我想我们最好--”

“快说出来，Zabini，”Harry急躁的说。

Blaise挑起眉毛。“好吧，”他犹豫的说，“Draco会希望你干他。”

震惊的叫声，然后是Harry失去平衡的椅子撞击地面的声音。

“当心点，Potter。”Blaise嘟哝说。

“哦，上帝，”Harry在地板上呻吟着。

Hermione立刻蹲到他身边，挂着关心的神情。“Harry！哦，Harry！你还好吗？”

“当然不！”Harry反驳说，慢慢爬了起来。“Zabini刚刚告诉我他和Malfoy在操对方！”

“不，我没有，”Blaise指出。“我告诉你你要用复方汤剂变成我，然后你和Malfoy要操对方。”

Harry在扶起椅子的过程中愣住了。

“我……要干……Malfoy？”他结结巴巴的说。

Blaise沉着的对他微笑。“对了，”他甜甜的说。“你和Malfoy。”

Harry终于扶起了椅子，坐回桌边。“我不会干Malfoy，”他说，用力的摇摇头。“我是直的。”

“是，是，”Blaise轻蔑的说。“所有的男孩都这么说。瞧，你想不想要魂器？”

“呃，当然我要，”Harry愤怒的反驳。

“那就牺牲一下，Potter。”

“你知道，Harry，我恨这么说，但是我觉得他是对的。”

“HERMIONE！”

“哦，用用脑子，Harry。你还有别的方法拿到魂器吗？”

“她是对的，伙计，”Ron说，点点头。“我是说，我知道那是Malfoy，但是你应该去找到魂器。”

Harry瞪着他们。“你们俩都疯了吗？”

“同性恋没什么不好的，”Hermione拘束的说。“会这么想的人都是思想僵化的呆瓜。”

“Ron？”

Ron耸耸肩。“我有Fred和George那种兄弟。你和雪貂上床跟他们做的事比起来不值一提。”

“但是我是直的，”Harry哀诉着，脸埋在手里。“直的。我和女孩做爱。”

“哦，很好，”Blaise说，听起来相当放松，“你不是处男。那就简单点了。”

“那么你和谁睡觉了，Harry？”Ron问，以某种故作随意的声音。

“哦，呃Cho，显然。她并不是所有时间都在哭，你知道。然后Ginny和我大概做了一千--”

响亮的手指关节活动的声音。

“--从没，Ginny和我从没做过接吻以外的事，”Harry立刻改正说，“我对待你的小妹妹就像对待纯洁的，贞洁的，无与伦比的小姑娘。”

“好朋友，”Ron尖锐的说，松开了拳头。

“好了，”Blaise说，靠在餐椅里。“你有经验是好事，Potter，因为让我告诉你，Malfoy等着被干呢。”

“我恨我的生命，”Harry呻吟着，再次把脸埋到手里。Hermione同情的拍拍他的肩膀。

Blaise好像Harry没说话似的接着说。“现在，你很幸运，我是直的先生，Draco喜欢做下面的。他有点专横但是我真的认为这对你有利，在--”

“下面？”Harry插嘴，听起来很迷惑。

“是的，下面，他是--哦，等等，Potter，你不知道什么是上面和下面，是吗？”

Harry无力的摇摇头。Hermione跳出来解释。

“所谓上面和下面指的是一个男人和另一个男人发生性互动的时候的姿势。上面是指插入的那个，而底下是指接受插入的那个。”

Harry和Ron扭头盯着她。

“你怎么知道这个？”Harry询问着。

“我知道每件事，”Hermione神秘的回答。

“所以Harry会是牛仔，Malfoy是马，”Ron沉思着说。

“我想你可以这么说，”Blaise同意。

“Harry会是火弩箭，Malfoy就是飞行者。”

“对。”

“Harry会是驯服者，Malfoy就是龙。”

“大致如此。”

“Harry会是--”

“我们了解了，Weasley，谢谢你，”Blaise打断他。

同时，Harry深深的，鼓舞自己的呼吸着。

“行，”他咕哝着。“我可以去，我能和男生做爱。这是个好理由。彻底打败最强大的黑巫师之类的。”

“真的？你会去？”Blaise问。

Harry深呼吸一下。“是的，象很多次和在很多情况下一样，我会去。就算这意味着我要把Malfoy打扮的像个女学生，捆住他，把他压倒在床上干一个小时直到他高潮得连他的名字都记不得。无论发生什么，也要找到那魂器。”

“格兰芬多！”Blaise嘲讽说。“该死的无畏少年勇士，那种--等等，你刚刚说要对Draco干什么？”

“没什么，”Harry轻蔑的回答，“那么，在我明天去追求Malfoy之前，还有什么事情要知道吗？”他问，伸伸胳膊，使得他的T恤向上拉起来几英寸。

“呃？”Blaise心不在焉的说，他的注意力突然集中到了Harry新展露出来的腹部。“对不起，什么？”

“在我跟Draco做爱之前还有什么要知道的吗？”Harry重复，有点不耐烦，“你知道，他喜欢前戏吗？他会尖叫吗？他有没有什么偏好？之类的。”

“哦，对。Draco，对，”Blaise心烦意乱的说。“他什么都喜欢。你有什么计划之类，Potter？”

Harry给了Blaise一个迷惑的表情。“当然，我想。我会坐式，立式，之类的。Zabini，你说Draco专横。肯定他会喜欢特定的，而不是随便什么。”

“并没有，就是随便。听着，你真的会坐式？因为你的腹部很漂亮，Harry--我叫你Harry，可以吗？”

“什么？哦，是的，当然，”Harry说，听起来心烦意乱。他一只手摸着肚子。“真的？你觉得我的腹部很性感？”

“绝对，”Blaise热心的说，他站起来走向Harry。“你的手臂也很棒，”他说，一只手放在Harry的手臂上。“完美，就是完美。光滑而且结实。”Blaise的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“真的。”Harry看起来在发抖。“好吧，我最近在练习举重和俯卧撑，想让体形更好一点。我是说，我终于长高了，但是我还是觉得我有点单薄，你知道，而且--”

“Harry，”Hermione说，听起来有点厌烦。“你是要弄清楚Malfoy喜欢怎么做爱，记住了？”

“哦！对，对。”Harry转向Blaise。“别在分心了，”他坚决的说。“告诉我关于Malfoy的一切。”

“哦，Malfoy可以等等。听着，Harry，你确定你真的要做所有这些事？”Blaise问，他的声音又关切又甜蜜。“你想不想先练习练习看？因为我也许愿意--以团队合作的精神--让你拿我练习。”

“真的？”Harry问，听起来很惊讶。“你让我上你？”

“我也许是可以被说服的，”Blaise说，他的手还放在Harry的胳膊上，他的眼睛正盯着Harry的胯部。

Hermione翻翻眼睛。“Zabini，停止勾引Harry，集中精神。”

Harry睁大着眼睛看着Blaise，“你在勾引我？”

“什么？我？拜托，好像，”Blaise讪笑说，他顿了一下。“为什么，成功了？”

“某种程度，是的，”Harry惊奇的承认，给了Blaise一个评价的表情。

“HARRY！”Ron和Hermione尖叫道。

“什么？”Harry防卫的说。“他是个漂亮男人！”

Hermione深呼吸了一次，“Harry坐好了，那样Zabini可以告诉你Malfoy喜欢怎么做爱。Zabini，向Harry解释Malfoy喜欢什么，还有同性恋的性技巧。只用语言解释。Ron，你可能不想听这些。去玩魁地奇或者别的。”

男孩们匆匆照她的指示行动起来，她叹口气。“下次我决定成为打倒邪恶学校三人组的大脑的时候，我会找女生，”她阴郁的自言自语。


	2. 漂亮的小荡妇

第二天下午茶时间，巫师世界最著名的勇猛的少年英雄可以在Malfoy庄园门口的台阶上被找到，带着些许的紧张。他刚刚喝下一剂含有Blaise一根头发的复方汤剂，直接幻影显形到了Malfoy庄园的前门。

经过一小段路，他站在大厦华丽雕饰的门口。不安的拉了拉袍子，又摸摸新的卷发。Harry现在和Blaise Zabini一模一样，有Blaise光滑的深色肌肤，巧克力的眼睛和英俊的外表。Blaise甚至借了他衣服，所以Harry穿着柔软合身的外套和黑色裤子，一件时髦的黑色斗篷盖在所有这些东西之上。

Malfoy不可能知道他真正是谁，但是Harry还是对这整个局势觉得紧张。

加油，Potter，你可以做到，他鼓励自己。你不是第一次用复方汤剂愚弄Malfoy了。

Harry意识到这点，松了口气，不象他自己和Vincent Crabbe，他和Blaise在个头和体形上更接近。习惯Blaise只略小一号的身体一点也不困难。

现在他不得不习惯和Draco Malfoy做爱的主意。

我是怎么落到这个境地的？他绝望的想，抬手按下了门铃。老实说，为了找到一个魂器而跟Draco Malfoy上床，他一定是疯了。

门铃声如丧钟般在这大而畸形的房子里回响着。过了一会，一个家养小精灵来应门了。

“Zabini先生，请进来，”小精灵尖声说。“Malfoy主人告诉我他在起居室等你。”

小精灵领着Harry穿过几条走道，终于在两扇大门前停了下来。Harry深深的吸了口气，现在没有退路了。

门象有魔力一样的打开了，露出了一个大大的房间，一系列漂亮的家具，一个庞大的大理石壁炉，屋子的中间还有一套两人用的茶具。

Harry盯着茶桌上的松饼和小蛋糕，抱着一线希望也许他可能侥幸只用喝喝茶，一个熟悉而无赖的声音响了起来。

“Dinky，坦白说，我想Blaise Zabini现在已经知道到起居室的路了。你真的觉得他需要一个陪同吗？”

Harry的视线扭向右边，寻找着声音的源头。那儿，优雅的斜倚在睡椅上，正是Harry从来没有见过的Draco Malfoy。

没有Harry习惯的又厚又黑的学校长袍和笔挺的制服衬衫，Draco穿着一件浅灰色的带帽长袍，勾勒出他流畅的身体。没有了脑袋上钢盔一样被很多发胶固定的背头，Draco的头发松散着，几缕柔软的发丝被捋到耳后，而前面稍短的头发垂落在眼前。

这是真正的Malfoy？Harry震惊的想。他看起来真是可口。

Harry克制着不要喘气的同时，Draco以一种流水般的姿势站了起来，他的袍子雅致的垂落着。他从容的穿过房间，漫不经心的走向Harry。

“很高兴你来喝茶，”他几乎是咕哝着对Harry说，伸手抓住了Harry的手。

“我的荣幸，Mal--Draco，”Harry回答，这名字还不熟悉，而Draco柔软光洁的手拉住他更让他兴奋。

他让Draco拉着他的手领他走向茶桌。Draco向一张椅子示意，Harry坐下了，等着Draco也坐下。

但是，Draco给了他一个放荡的微笑，转身瞪着Dinky。

“好了，你在等什么？滚吧，确定我母亲留在庄园的另一侧，”Draco责骂着小精灵。

“是先生！”Dinky尖叫说，然后噼啪一声消失了。

“以为他永远不会走呢，”Draco松了口气说。下一瞬间他已经扑在Harry身上，好像Dudley扑在蛋糕上。

“Mmmrph！”Harry咕哝着，突然发现自己膝盖上坐了个苗条的金发美人，看起来抱定决心要把舌头伸到Harry嘴里舔到他的扁桃腺。

我在吻Malfoy！Harry的大脑敏锐的宣布。吻Malfoy！Draco Malfoy！活见鬼的，我想我很享受！

他确实在享受，因为Draco该死的擅长接吻。Harry被激情的热切的吻着。Draco的腿落在他身体两侧，Draco的手臂紧紧的环住Harry的脖子。Harry很快发现他的身体自行作出了反应，他自己的手臂搂住了Draco苗条的腰肢，把金发男孩拉的更近。

Harry不能克制的注意到这和吻一个女孩真的没有区别。在他的唇下，Draco的嘴唇惊人的柔软又甜蜜，还有他的身体，它一切敏锐的角度，正温暖而契合的在Harry的怀抱里。试探的，Harry抬起一只手，从Draco的背上摸到他的头发，在他们接吻的时候扶着Draco的头。Draco的头发象丝一样冰凉而难以抗拒，不久Harry的两只手就在他们接吻的时候抚摸着Draco的头发。

“这感觉真好，”Draco抵着Harry的嘴唇轻声说。“我想你，你知道。”

“我们上次见面才过了两天，”Harry指出，努力回忆着Blaise说过的上次在庄园喝茶的时间。

“对我比两个月还长，”Draco回答，从Harry的嘴上移开开始吻他的脖子。Harry仰起头颤抖着，Draco在他颈部敏感的肌肤上留下一连串热情的吻。

Harry的手落回到Draco的腰上，Draco继续吻着他。Draco的吻蔓延到Harry的耳朵，然后Draco慢慢的用他的舌头舔舐着Harry精巧的耳廓。Harry颤抖着，他的手臂反射性的紧紧拥住Draco。

“知道我想要什么？”Draco低声说，他的声音不再无赖而是压在呼吸之下的嘶哑。

“什么？”Harry低声回答。

“我想要吮吸你的欲望，然后我想要你干我。”

Harry的整个身体都僵硬了，他瞪着眼睛，有一会儿实际上停止了呼吸。Malfoy刚刚说了什么？

“当然，该死，如果你想，那么好。”Harry绝望的强装镇定，好像他就是Blaise Zabini而且一直从Draco Malfoy那里得到口交。而不是真相，他其实是Harry Potter，而且如果Draco再说这种火辣又淫荡的话，他就要在裤子里射出来了。

“哦，那会比好还要好很多，”Draco淘气的说，他在Harry的耳边低低的说着。他的手伸向Harry斗篷的系带，开始解开它，一次一个。当他到达Harry的腰那儿，Draco滑下Harry的膝盖，跪在地板上，平稳的把自己放在Harry的大腿间。

Harry顺从的看着Draco相当快速的解开剩下的结，拉开Harry的斗篷。然后他伸向Harry的腰带，他的手碰到了Harry坚硬的欲望。

“等不及了，我们？”Draco稳稳的说，他的手掌滑过Harry裤子的涨起。

“是你的错，”Harry控诉说，正巧在他推进Draco手掌的时候。“你和你淫荡的小嘴巴。”

Draco给了他一个奇怪的表情。“我不知道下流话会让你兴奋，”他说，继续隔着裤子抚摸着Harry。

哦，该死。也许Blaise不喜欢下流话？Harry惊惶的想。该死该死该死，我怎么补救这个？

“我从没说过你的下流话有多让我兴奋？”Harry随意的问，好像他的心脏没有在猛烈跳动一样。

Draco摇摇头，“不。从现在起我会记住的，行吗？”Draco轻浮的说，开始解开Harry的腰带和裤子。

Harry完全要溶化了。

Draco拉着他裤子的腰带，于是Harry微微抬起他的臀部，允许Draco脱下他的长裤和内裤。Harry的欲望立刻弹了起来。Draco一只手握住它，使得Harry为这感觉倒抽了一口气。

但这压根比不上后面的事。在Harry低头看的时候，Draco纤细粉红的舌头探出来舔了他的顶部。一股强烈的欢愉的震荡贯穿了这个格兰芬多。

穿丝绸和服的Merlin啊，Draco Malfoy在舔我的那儿，Harry敬畏的想。Okay，Blaise这个时候会说什么？也许他会说“接着干”一类的话。或者他很可能是乞求的那种人，会说“哦是的，哦Draco，哦求你！”或者他可能在做爱的时候非常男子气会说“是宝贝，give it to Daddy，你这漂亮的小荡妇，”或者也许他会--

幸运的是Harry没有必要确定Blaise会说什么，因为下一刻Draco对他眨眨眼，然后探身含住了Harry。

Harry从喉咙里深深的呻吟着，他的手绝望的抓住了椅子两侧支撑着自己。三十秒内，Harry已经可以说这将是他经历过的最好的口交。Draco看起来完全了解怎么把他逼疯。又湿又热，舌头，吸吮，Draco的手还在他身上，然后好像再几秒钟就会--

“该死，Malfoy，停下来，我要--”

幸运的，Draco理解并顺从了，跪坐到他的脚跟上，正在Harry的腿之间，抬起头以迷惑的表情看着这个格兰芬多。

“你刚刚叫我Malfoy？”他问，挑起一条眉毛。

该死！！！

Harry立刻开始解释。“哦，那--呃，”

“因为那有点性感，”

下一瞬间，Draco站了起来，仍然在Harry的膝盖间。他的手抓住了他自己的袍子，Harry坐在椅子上渴望的看着Draco松开系带。当最后一个结被解开，Draco耸耸肩，袍子上他身上滑下，落到地上。

紧跟着是Harry的下巴。

“你？你？”

“我很确定是，”Draco愉快的说，一手放在他毫无遮盖的臀部，将他完全赤裸的身体展现给Harry。

裸体。赤裸。没有任何衣服。这决不是Harry第一次看到别的男孩的裸体。见鬼，他在淋浴室或多或少的见过大部分格兰芬多男生光着身子。但这是第一次他见到另一个男孩赤裸着只因为他想让Harry干他。

知道他将会被允许对Draco的身体做什么，Harry没有把他的目光从Malfoy身上移开。这个金发相当高而且，Harry现在看得到，非常瘦。他过去一年的重担在他身体上留下了痕迹。他的锁骨和肋骨清晰可见，怀疑他们体重相差能有两英石（译注，大概13.5公斤。Harry你是猪啊，Draco你也太瘦了）。

但是Draco看起来仍然很好；他的皮肤毫无瑕疵也很健康，他也有肌肉，他的纤瘦只让他看起来苗条又优美。Harry突然衷心感谢他在Blaise的身体里，有着Blaise圆滑的肌肉和略小的体形。如果是他自己，他能肯定站在这纤细的金发少年身边只会让他觉得自己象笨拙无能的巨怪。

Draco自信的静静的站在他面前。但是Harry仍然可以看到他咬着下唇，小心的观察着Harry，他突然意识到所有的自信都是在演戏。Draco实际上对Harry（或者是Blaise）的反应感到紧张。

为什么他会紧张？我很确定Blaise已经看过他这样一千次了，Harry心想。不过，Draco赤裸的无助的站在他面前，看起来有一点不安，这景象让Harry胸口涌起一阵暖意。

Harry快速的站了起来，“你真美，”他保证说，手臂环过Draco毫无遮盖的腰肢。令人惊讶的，Harry想这么做，一个他本以为会是最艰难的下午突然变成了足够一个月的自慰的资源。

“当然我很美，”是Draco的回答，但是Harry没有错过他因为赞美而发亮的脸。

“非常，非常美，”Harry重复，俯身在Draco的唇上印了一个吻。“也很火辣，”他说，给了Draco另一个吻。“而且性感。”

他开始热切地吻着Draco，Draco急切的回应着，张开嘴吻着Harry。舌头纠缠着舌头，很快他们一边吻着，Harry的手开始在Draco赤裸的背上游走。

那儿有一个光屁股就在你手下面，Harry的大脑帮助性的提醒他，当Harry的手放在Draco的背上的时候。一个光溜溜的屁股，如果你把手向下挪一--

真的，真心的希望这就是Blaise会做的事，因为这非常肯定就是Harry想做的，Harry的一只手落到Draco的屁股上。

Draco发出愉悦的声音，在Harry的怀里蠕动着。收到鼓励，Harry的第二只手也加入了第一只，把Draco拖向他。

“Mmm，”Draco说，他们热烈的吻着。“记得我说的别的想要的吗？”

Draco屁股上的手反射地绷紧了。冷静，Potter，Harry绝望的想，只要冷静。

“你说你想我干你，”Harry不能克制的尖声说出干这个字。

“Mmm-hmm，”Draco羞怯的承认。“那么你会把它给我还是不？”

哦见鬼的是的Harry会给他。

他松开一点胳膊。“跳上来，”他建议说。

Draco的眼睛睁大了。“等等，你确定你壮到能--”

“跳，Draco，”Harry命令。

Draco服从了，跳起来让Harry把他抱起来。当Draco的重量猛地落到Harry胳膊上的时候，他往前踉跄了一步差点把金发美人落到地上，但是Draco立刻用自己的胳膊和腿圈住Harry稳住他们俩。

“你这个傻瓜，”Draco责备说，一等到Harry恢复平衡。“我告诉过你你没有壮到能抱起我。我们体形差不多。”

“不，我们--”Harry咬住他的舌头。Draco和Blaise体形比他和Draco要接近，Harry现在要记住这点，他是Blaise。

“我能抱起你，”Harry反驳说，手挪到Draco的屁股上。“瞧，我现在抱的很好。”

“我不知道我能不能说是很好。我想你可以抱起我，但我们不能试着这么做爱，”Draco坚定的说。“把我放到那边的睡椅上。”

Harry皱起眉头。Draco是对的；他习惯了Ginny，她个子小也轻，Harry能毫不费力的抱起她。但是这不是Ginny在他怀里，这是Draco Malfoy，Harry如果在他们的第一次就想用这个姿势，他会把他们俩都摔到地上。

他照着Draco的指示，往大理石壁炉前的大睡椅走去。他微微俯身，在自己跌跪下来前把Draco放在沙发上。

Draco自动的分开了腿，期待的看着Harry。Harry深呼吸了一下，努力安抚他胃里的蝴蝶。他飞快的脱下自己的衣服，在Draco的两腿之间伸展着，压在另一个男孩身上，肚子贴着肚子。

很奇怪，对于Harry最奇怪的不是他的欲望正压着另一个和他的一样坚硬的欲望。甚至也不是他的脸离Draco的只有几英寸，而且他们裸露皮肤的每一寸看起来都紧贴着。

最奇怪的部分是看着Draco Malfoy浅灰色的眼睛。Harry一直认为它们是冰凉的冷酷的。但在这样亲昵的姿势下，它们看起来柔软还有几分甜蜜。还有Draco凌乱的头发和嫣红的脸颊，整个效果非常令人怜爱。

“你真可爱。”他突然说，一只手捧住Draco的脸。

Draco翻翻白眼。“你好像以前从来没注意过似的。”

我没有，Harry想，吃惊的。所有这些年，和Malfoy一起长大--我怎么会从来没有发现他有多可爱。

Draco清清喉咙。“那么你是打算一个下午都像个愚蠢无能的赫奇帕奇一样盯着我，还是我们可以开始了？”

Harry哼了出来。“赫奇帕奇？”他问。

“好了，我只是想要做爱，所以我不打算彻底的侮辱你，管你叫格兰芬多，”Draco辩解说。

他妈的，Harry想，眯起眼睛。他甚至不知道就是我，而且他成功的侮辱了我。

但是Draco现在弓起来诱惑着Harry，他的欲望磨蹭着Harry的，Harry立刻把任何对他骄傲的伤害都抛在脑后。飞快的意识到象这样他很容易就会出来，从他们完全契合的身体。

不想在正事还没有开始前就结束，Harry迅速的吻了一下Draco，坐了起来。绝望的回忆着所有Blaise教给他的东西，Harry从他丢弃在地上的裤子口袋里召唤了润滑剂。他小心的打开盖子，挤了相当多的分量到手指上，他把瓶子扔到一边，低头看着Draco。

出乎他意料，Draco看起来有点紧张。

“有什么不对吗？”Harry关心的问，在他能阻止自己之前。

“哦，不，不，没什么不对。”Draco立刻否认。“我等不及感觉你进入我。只是想你知道慢一点。”

Harry皱起眉。“我不总是吗？”

Draco只是耸耸肩，移开了视线。

某种难受的感觉在Harry胸口纠结起来。Blaise对Draco很粗暴吗？他们过去在一起的时候伤害过Draco吗？无可否认，Blaise看起来不是Harry遇到过的最敏感的人。有可能他的粗率让Draco痛苦？

突然感到奇怪的保护欲，Harry对Draco弯下腰。

“嘿，”他保证说，额头顶着Draco的额头。“如果你不想，我们不一定要做。”

“不，我想要，我真的想，”Draco坚定的说。“我只是想你慢一点。”

“好，”Harry答应。“我会按你需要的慢。如果你想我停下来，你只要说一声，好吗？”

“好，”Draco回答，几乎是羞怯的扭过头。

他在用他的可爱杀死我，Harry想，坐直起来，但是不能抗拒的先吻了Draco的鼻子。

决定尽最大可能的温柔，Harry小心的将一只手指滑入Draco的身体。Draco微微颤抖着闭上了眼睛，他的头后仰靠在椅垫上。

慢慢的，Harry让他的手指进进出出着。一等到Draco看起来放松了，他就加入了第二根手指。根据Blaise对准备工作重要性的强调和Draco要他慢一点的请求，Harry充分意识到他作为上面的责任。如果他不小心他真的会伤到Draco。

盯着他身下的金发少年，他晕红的脸颊和紧闭的眼睛，Harry突然对无助有了全新的定义。这就是无助，相信别人会进入你的身体，不会伤害你，会照顾你。

就像任何真正的格兰芬多面对可爱又无助的东西一样，Harry被这冲动制服了，这冲动是要将Draco抱在怀里，保护他远离任何所有会伤害他的东西。

“还要，”Draco低声说，打断了Harry的思绪。“我要更多。”

Harry不知道他在这一刻有任何办法能拒绝Draco任何需要。他加入了第三根手指，看着Draco等着痛苦的信号。

但是Draco看起来没有任何痛苦，他发出低低的呻吟，张开了眼睛。他盯住Harry，Harry明白。

Harry小心的抽出手指，然后更近的贴住Draco。他调整着他的欲望顶住Draco的入口。

“慢慢的，对吗？”Harry说，微微的推入了一点。

“Mmmm－hmm，”Draco确定，用手肘撑起自己看着，“但不要太慢。我等不及被完全的充满了。”

Harry的眼睛瞪大了，他再次对上Draco的视线，放松的看到所有忧惧的表情都消失了。之前那个漂亮的小荡妇又回来了。

他又推进更一点。Draco抽了口气。

“大，”他屏着呼吸说，“但很好。”

“谢谢，”Harry说，毫不关心的。毕竟Draco说大的不是他的欲望。

Harry慢慢的一寸寸的进入Draco，他的呼吸变得越来越费力。这难以置信。Draco的身体如此紧而温暖的环绕着他。他温柔的推进直到他完全的进入Draco。然后他压在Draco上面，手撑起自己以免压伤他下面的金发美人。

Draco弓起身吻他。“好吗？”他问，Harry在他上面喘息着。“操，”是Harry所有能说的。

Draco拱起臀部，让Harry更深入。“就是这个。”

Harry实际上在呜咽。他不知道他有没有可能坚持五下。他慢慢的抽出来，然后再推进。他和Draco都喘息着。再一次，他出来一点，然后推进。然后Harry开始真正的干Draco，首先是缓慢的，但是逐渐加快了速度直到他不断的进出，两个男孩都在呻吟着。

“你觉得好吗？”Harry喘息说。关心着Draco的快乐，努力的控制自己不要射出来。

“把我的腿放在你肩上，”Draco喘着气说。“看你能不能顶到敏感点。”

迷惑的，Harry照他说的做了。他坐回去抓住Draco的腿，把他的膝盖放到他肩上，然后尽可能深的挤入Draco。

“天杀的是！”Draco差不多喊了出来。颤抖着，Harry再做了一次。再一次。他突然想起来Blaise提过前列腺，解释他在做爱的时候应该尽可能的瞄准那一点撞击。

好建议，显然，因为现在Draco在他身下呻吟着翻腾着，仰着头顶住枕头。他看上去就象从从春梦里出来的人；他的头发散乱在枕头上，胸口起伏着，因为这动作闪着光。Harry不认为他以前曾见过任何人如此性感，这景象立刻将他推到了边缘。

“该死，”Harry绝望的说。“哦，该死，我觉得我不能了。”

Draco突然抓住了他自己的欲望，开始随着Harry深入的节奏挤压着它，这太够了。Harry完全失去了控制，比以往任何一次都更加激烈的射了出来。幸福冲刷过他，他松弛的靠向前，Draco的腿从他肩上滑了下来。

他深呼吸了两次，记起Draco还没有射出来。瞬间做了决定，Harry挪下了睡椅，他的欲望从Draco体内滑了出来。

Harry退出的时候，Draco失望的啜泣了一声。“等等，”他绝望的说，“等等，我还没--”

Harry抓住他的手打断了他，让他松开了自己的欲望。下一刻他已经含住了Draco。

当Harry开始吞咽，吸吮的时候Draco大声的呻吟着。

“天杀的，那是，--是，就是那样。”Draco嘶声说，臀部顶进Harry的嘴里。Harry做了每一件他想的到的自己喜欢的事--深深的含着Draco，用力的吮吸，舌头来回舔着Draco欲望的内侧。他从来没做过这个，甚至从来没有梦到过，但现在Harry想让Draco感觉到Harry刚刚感受的美妙感觉。

Draco的腿还弓在沙发上，给了Harry一个主意。他快速的将两根手指滑进Draco，开始故意的按压着Draco的前列腺。

Draco喘息着抽动起来，他整个身体都绷紧了，射了出来--

就在Harry嘴里。

毫无准备的，Harry呛到了，咳嗽着。

Draco吃吃笑着。“你完全不会吞咽，”他低声说，听起来既愉快又喘不过气。

Harry猛的抬起头瞪着Draco，没有意料到的景象让他的瞪视立刻溶化成了完全不同的东西。另一个男孩象没有骨头一样倚在睡椅上，一只胳膊压在眼睛上，他粗重的呼吸着，苗条的身体吸收着大量的空气。他的脸颊绯红，他的唇是蔷薇色的，他白金色的头发是一场灾难。

Draco再一次看起来又可爱又无助，这让Harry觉得溶化了，充满的了保护的欲望。

“你真惹人怜爱，”他告诉这个金发。

“闭嘴，”Draco粗率的说，放下手臂露出脸看着Harry。“你在刚刚吮吸了我的那话儿之后不能说点更有气概的话吗？”

Harry发出一声好像被掐住喉咙的声音。

“还有，”Draco继续，忽视Harry突然说不出话的状态。“你自己也很标致。”

有那么一瞬间Harry觉得被恭维了，随后他意识到Draco认为他是Blaise，实际上是在赞扬Blaise的外表，而不是Harry。

出于某种难以说明的理由，Harry生气了。

他把这念头挥开，而Draco看了看壁炉架上的钟。

“该死，我们的时间要过了。”

Harry几乎心脏病发作。“你说什么？”

“我说我们的时间要过了。我们只有一个小时喝茶，记得吗？”

Harry放松的靠到睡椅上。有那么一秒，他真的以为Draco知道复方汤剂的事了。

Draco坐了起来。“我妈妈等着我现在跟她去买东西，”他告诉Harry。“但是我明天会见你。”

Harry点点头。“不会错过的，”他说，完全是真心话。

Draco微笑着，靠过来给了Harry一个飞快的吻。他们一起快速的穿好衣服往起居室的门口走去。

就在他们离开房间分手之前，Draco把手放到了Harry的胳膊上。

“看到那扶手椅了吗？”他说，指着壁炉边一张大的惊人的扶手椅。

“是，”Harry回答。

Draco 淘气的微笑着，“明天我会趴在那扶手上让你干我。”

然后他跑开了，留下一个可耻的兴奋的Harry在他背后喘息。

····················

Harry成功的在复方汤剂失效前两分钟幻影显形回到了陋居。他等着他的身体变回来，然后直奔厨房去会合其他人。

Hermione，Ron和Blaise都聚集在厨房的桌边，吃着Weasley太太的手制饼干。Harry走进去在Blaise身边坐下，带着痴迷的表情。

“嗨，Harry，”Blaise淫荡的打量着他说，“你看起来很开心。” 

“哦Harry，你回来了！”Hermione兴奋的说。“怎么样？” 

“啊哈，老兄，你找到魂器了吗？”Ron问。

“唔？”Harry心不在焉的说。他的思绪还远远的停留在Malfoy庄园的起居室里，描绘着一个可爱，洁白的屁股趴在一只巨大的的扶手椅的扶手上正等着他去--

“混蛋！”Harry突然诅咒说。“我完全忘记魂器了！”

Blaise，Ron和Hermione交换了震惊的眼神。

“你--忘了？”Ron重复，目瞪口呆的。

“是的，我只是被吸引住了--”Harry的声音消弱了，他的脸红了。“好吧，不要想Malfoy和我被什么吸引住了。”

“那一定很棒，如果能让你忘记了，”Blaise说，有点酸溜溜的。

Harry的脸更红了，“确实，”他咕哝着。“但是别介意，我确定只是因为第一次那个才让我忘记了。我明天会问他关于魂器的事的。”

Hermione拍拍他的肩膀。“谁都会的。”她让人放心的说。

Ron点点头。“对。你明天会成功的。”

“谢谢。”Harry说，对他的朋友微笑着。

一阵沉默。

“那么做爱怎么样？”

“HERMIONE！”

“我只是问问！”Hermione防御的说。

“很好，真的很好。我只会说这么多，”Harry坚定的回答。

Hermione耸耸肩。“行，”她愉快的说。“Ron和我在想些方法打破魂器的魔法--介意我们回去继续吗？”

“请，去吧，”Harry说。“我想我该睡个午觉。”

Hermione吻吻他的脸，然后她和Ron离开了厨房。在Harry身边，Blaise正好奇的看着他。

“需要午睡了，你？你到底对我朋友干了什么？”

Harry打个哈欠。“你不说是你的男朋友吗？”

Blaise摇摇头。“不，Draco不是我的男朋友。”

这让Harry清醒了。“但是你和他睡觉，”他说，迷惑的。

“我们有某种理解，”Blaise谨慎的说。“那不需要我们成为男朋友。”

“但那太可怕了。你应该和你做爱的对象有某种程度的关系。”

“如果你是格兰芬多，也许，”Blaise回答。

Harry眯起眼睛。“或者如果你正常。或者也许你根本不关心Draco。”

“你想暗示什么？”Blaise问，非常迷惑的。

“暗示Draco在我们做爱前看起来很紧张，他不得不要求我慢一点，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“你干他的时候究竟做了什么，Zabini？”

Blaise的眼睛轻微的睁大了。“不是你想的那样，”他急促的说。

“哦，真的？”Harry说，相当残酷的，“那么为什么你不告诉我为什么Draco害怕我会伤到他？”

“我确定我不知道，”Blaise诚恳的说，举起手做出安抚的姿态，“但是我向你保证我从来没有以粗暴的方式上过Draco。而且我可以在吐真剂的作用下发誓。”

Harry探寻的看着他。

“你有我的保证，”Blaise重复。

Harry继续看了他一会，然后放松了。“行，我相信你，”他说。“我很抱歉指责你对他粗暴。”

Blaise耸耸肩，“没关系，Harry。”现在是他探寻的看着Harry。“那么你看起来突然对Draco有强烈的保护欲了。”

Harry怯懦的移开目光。“我没有，”他否认。“我只是想为这个局势找到更正确的感觉。就是这样。”

“好，”Blaise说，挑起一条眉毛。但是他没有推进。“所以你打算告诉我做爱怎么样了，好吗？毕竟，你用的是我的身体。”

Harry微笑着。“那真的很棒，”他承认，摸摸脖子后面。“真的，真的很棒。我其实在等着明天再来一次。”他犹豫着。“这让我变成双性恋了吗？”

Blaise耸耸肩。“也许。”

Harry皱起眉头。“你不喜欢我跟Draco做爱吗？我是说，我知道你说他不是你男朋友，但是他是你的床伴或者什么。”

“一点也不，”Blaise说，摇摇头。“我不是嫉妒的人。”

“你真幸运，”Harry悲伤的说，从桌上的盘子里拿了块饼干放进嘴里。“我现在有很多问题要问你，”他说，满嘴都是饼干。

“性问题？”Blaise说，有一点渴望。

Harry点点头，咽下他一嘴的饼干。“我想知道--你通常是吐出来还是吞下去？”

“活见鬼了，Potter！”Blaise喊道。“这是个非常私人的问题。”

“好吧，我做的就是非常私人的事！”Harry反驳说。

Blaise评价的看着他。“为什么你要知道？”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“你觉得为什么我要知道？”

Blaise的眼睛瞪大了。“你给DRACO--”

“嘘，”Harry低声说。“别那么大声！Ron和Hermione可能在听。”

Blaise惊讶的盯着他。“你们格兰芬多长驱直入的冲进新天地的时候真的会竭尽全力，不是吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“我想让Draco感觉好点，”他说，以解释的口吻。

“真的？”Blaise说，听起来有高度的兴趣。“所以做爱时对方的愉快对你很重要罗？”

“当然是！”Harry声明。“那非常重要。现在，说吧，Blaise，你还没回答我的问题。”

“呃，”Blaise思考着说，“如果我给你一次实例说明呢？也就是说我们上去你的房间，把你从这裤子里解脱出来，然后我可以近距离的，个人的向你展示我是会吐出来还是--”

“BLAISE ZABINI，我就在门这边，我可以听到你们说的每个字！停止勾引Harry！”

“你又在勾引我？我以为那只是个说明！”

“该死的你，Hermione Granger！”


	3. 性致盎然的笨蛋

第二天下午茶时间，我们勇猛的少年英雄又一次勇敢在站在Malfoy庄园的台阶上，完美的用复方汤剂变成Blaise Zabini准备再一次把Draco干到失去理智。

哦，对了，还有，呃，找到魂器。

今天不能再忘记魂器了，Harry命令自己，按下了门铃。那是你在这里的原因。魂器，不是做爱，魂器。你是来做爱--也许很做美妙的爱--但是不要忘记魂器只因为你迷醉于一个小时火辣，热辣，美妙的性以及Draco趴在--该死的，不！不要再搞砸了！记住魂器！

家养小精灵Dinky再次出现在门口，陪着他穿过走廊到了之前一样的门口。只是这一次，Harry没有紧张。实际上，他非常期待今天会发生在他和Malfoy之间的所有事。

他真心希望Draco关于扶手椅的话不是玩笑。

“Dinky现在要留你在这儿了，”小精灵说，深深的鞠躬然后噼啪一声消失了。Harry深呼吸了一口，一手放在门上。它们毫不费力的打开了，露出同一间屋子和同样的两人茶具，同一个金发坐在茶桌旁的椅子上。

一个微笑点亮了Harry的脸，他立刻往Draco走去。“嗨，”他说，眼睛享受着这个斯莱特林，后者穿着一件深绿的长袍，头发依然松散着，落在他迷人的眼睛前。

它们决然的看着任何地方除了Harry。

“嗨，”Draco不安的咕哝着，紧张的扭着蕾丝桌布。

Harry被形式的转变弄糊涂了。“还好吗，Draco？”他随意的问，看到Draco没预料的羞涩，在椅子扶手上做爱的事已经被完全的抛在脑后了。

他在Draco身边的椅子上坐下，后者正盯着他的空茶杯好像它装着宇宙所有的秘密。

“不能更好了，”Draco干巴巴的说。“哦，除了我不能相信昨天我完全克制不住的把自己扔到你身上。”

Harry茫然的看着他。“但，但你等着……”

Draco见鬼的在说什么？他不是和Blaise已经上床好几年了吗？Draco昨天很确定的喜欢那样！但是如果那不是Draco通常喜欢的方式呢？

Harry咬着嘴唇，试图弄清楚发生了什么事，然后他明白了。

啊哈！他得意的想，我打赌Draco平时一定保守得多。也许装的很端庄让Blaise来主动。但是昨天他变得好像一只贪得无厌的性感小猫，现在又开始发窘了。多可爱……

他迫不及待的想安慰那个和他坐在一起的愁眉不展的男孩。“别窘了，”他热诚的说，“昨天很棒。你让我神魂颠倒。”

Draco在他进门后第一次抬眼看着他。“真的？”

“哦，当然，”Harry鼓励他，“那很美妙。你随时都可以扑到我身上。”

“哦，闭嘴，”Draco咕哝着，但他显然已经精神了一点。他伸手从桌上的盘子里拿了一块小蛋糕。“那真的很棒吗？”

Harry用力的点点头，“你是个了不起的床伴，你知道。一流的。我以前没告诉过你吗？”

“你什么时候会告诉我那个？”Draco问，带着真正好奇的表情，把蛋糕放到嘴里。

Harry的眼睛惊惶的瞪大了。“呃，什么时候，那次我……呃，有一次我们说，你记得我什么时候说的，想起来了吗？”

Draco皱着眉头。“你是说上次我们在魁地奇球场上滚来滚去的那次？”

“是的，”Harry得意洋洋的说，“就是那次。”

但让他惊讶的是，Draco看起来更迷惑了。“我不明白你怎么能从那儿觉得我是个了不起的床伴，”他说，拿起另一块蛋糕吃着。

“唔，就是能，”Harry软弱的说，向自己保证等他回陋居以后要扭断Blaise的脖子，因为他没有告诉Draco他是个多么好的床伴。

“哦。”让Harry放心的是，Draco看起来更专注于吃茶点而不是纠缠在这个话题上。

“喜欢蛋糕？”Harry问，想快速的换个话题。

“它们很好吃，”Draco承认，一次抓起了第三和第四块。“我总吃不够。”他一口把两块蛋糕吞了进去，好像在证明他的观点。

“但是你昨天什么也没吃，”Harry指出。“桌上那盘动也没动。”

Draco有一点点羞红，“是的，呃，那实际上是第二盘蛋糕。”

“你吃了第一盘？”Harry问，不敢相信。“整整一盘？”

Draco羞涩的点点头，“那是我最爱吃的，所有的家养小精灵都知道，所以他们总是准备两份，否则我的客人就什么也吃不到了。”

“那是，”Harry庄严的说，“我听过的最可爱的事。”

“闭嘴，”Draco板着脸，拿过盘子，“就是这样，你一块也吃不到，我会把他们全吃光。”

“那真的很好，”Harry狡猾的说，“因为我宁可吃你。”

让Harry高兴的是，Draco脸上的羞红更深了。

“你现在吗？”他问，害羞的从压低的睫毛下看着Harry。他拿起另一块蛋糕慢慢的吃着，舔着嘴唇上的糖霜。“你准备做任何事吗？”

Harry神魂颠倒的看着Draco。他不是昨天那个漂亮的小荡妇，控制着一切，命令Harry，指点他们该做什么。但是这个Draco绝对有他自己的魅力，他看起来几乎是在努力诱惑Harry去控制局势。

愉悦地，Harry想，推开椅子站了起来。Draco看着，眼里闪烁着期待，Harry移向他。

“我完全正确，”Harry说。他小心的把他的膝盖顶着Draco的椅子边缘，就在Draco的大腿之间。一只手放在Draco的椅背上，在他的脑袋后面。“你比任何蛋糕都美味的多，”他咕噜着，弯下腰把他的唇按在Draco的唇上。

Draco立刻溶化在这个吻里，顺从的在Harry的舌头描绘他唇线的时候张开了嘴。Draco尝起来就像蛋糕和糖霜，Harry总也尝不够。他贪婪的吻着Draco，他自由的那只手滑过Draco的头发，落到Draco袍子的结上。

飞快的，他开始扯着那些系带，拉开它们露出隐藏在下面光滑洁白的皮肤。

“你的袍子下面总是什么也不穿吗？”Harry惊奇的问，他的手滑进Draco的袍子发现什么都没有，除了Draco肚子上赤裸，柔软的皮肤。

“我该穿什么？麻瓜的衣服？”Draco问，听起来觉得这种前景很可怕。“别讨厌了。你怎么能一直穿他们，我确定我不明白。”

“你穿麻瓜的衣服会很性感，”Harry抗议。

这让Draco犹豫了一下。“我会？”

Harry用力的点点头。“绝对。但我更喜欢你象这样。”

他尽快的解开剩下的系带，拉开了袍子，让Draco赤裸的处在他的目光下。牛奶般的皮肤，微微的肌肉，还有石头般坚硬的欲望落入他的视线。Harry可以感觉他自己的欲望也预料以内的涨大了。

“真美，”他低声说，在Draco的锁骨落下一个吻。“可口，”然后吻在他的胸口。“难以抗拒，”一个吻落在Draco的腹部。

Draco开始在他身下蠕动，Harry的吻继续滑过他的肚子，“你在戏弄我，”他呻吟着，微微的抬起臀部。“继续做，求你。”

Harry不可能反对这样的请求，立刻屈服在Draco分开的腿间。就像Draco昨天动作的镜像，Harry俯身将Draco的欲望含到口里。

从Draco大声的反应，Harry发现，尽管这是他这辈子第二次口交，他做的相当不错。至少他已经让Draco只能嘟哝些不连贯的词汇，他继续吮吸着Draco欣赏着他的反应。

Draco的腿正挤压着Harry身体的两侧，给了Harry一个主意。小心的，嘴依然吮吸着Draco的欲望，他在自己的袍子里摸索着翻出了润滑剂。然后他伸手将Draco的膝盖推了起来。

Draco迅速的服从了他，Harry将Draco的脚放到椅子的边上，下一秒他的光滑的手指探入了Draco，让金发的少年呻吟起来。

“那，该死，真好。”Draco咬着唇说，喘息着，他的胸口起伏着。Harry觉得一阵得意，加入了第二根手指，让它们在金发的体内进进出出着，记得刷过Blaise反复提起的前列腺。

“你要让我射出来了，”Draco成功的说了一整句话。

“很好，”Harry回答，不再吮吸着Draco而是开始从根部一直舔到顶端。

“但是，”Draco喘息着，他的身体在颤抖，“但我想要你干我。”

哦，呃，Harry可以接受这个。他停了下来，跪坐在他的脚跟上，手指依然在Draco身体里。

“你想用什么特殊的姿势来做吗？”他问。

Draco摇摇头。“你决--定，”他尖声说。整个身体都因为Harry再次按压着他的前列腺而痉挛着。“混蛋，”Draco大声补充，但是他看起来一点也不生气。

“好，”Harry随意的说。“我好像记得某个无耻的家伙答应趴在那椅子扶手上让我干。”

Draco看向房间的那头，眼睛亮了起来。“非常完美，”他说。“我是个天才。”

Harry吻吻他的大腿内侧，抽出了手指。“那么快去，把你的屁股搁在那儿。”

Draco飞快的摆脱了他的袍子，站了起来把它留在椅子上。他急不可待的爬上了那椅子，Harry紧跟着站了起来，尽可能快的脱掉了衣服。

那椅子很高，有着大而柔软的扶手。Draco趴在一只扶手上，他的脚尖刚刚碰到地面。

“喜欢这样？”他对Harry喊着，后者已经为这画面分泌了大量的口水。

“是，是，就是这样，”他终于说。

稍微挪动调整了一下，但没一会儿Harry已经推入了Draco Malfoy，开始考虑天杀的他怎么能持续多于五次。

但这一次，无论如何，Harry决定要坚持直到Draco射出来。他把注意力集中在Draco的反应而不是自己的享受上，经常的顶到他的前列腺，同时一手伸到Draco和扶手椅之间，让他能在和Draco做爱的时候抚摸Draco的欲望。

Draco已经快了，没有很久他就颤抖着在Harry身下释放的叫了出来。他的高潮触发了Harry自己的，他倾倒在Draco身上，脑袋压着Draco背上丝一般的皮肤。

“操，”Draco终于说。

“操，”Harry同意，吻了一下Draco汗津津的后背。他不情愿的站了起来，一手还环在Draco的腰间，把他也拉了起来。

一阵冲动，他的另一只手也环住了Draco的腰，深深的吻着Draco。Draco的手自发的抱住Harry的脖子。

“Mmm，我希望你不要走，”Draco说，停下了吻看着钟。

“我也是，”Harry诚实的说，他乐意继续拥抱着。

“但你明天会再来？”

“我向你保证，”Harry承诺。

Draco微笑着，最后一次吻了他，带了走向门口，在那儿，他们再一次各奔东西。

··················

“嗨，Ron，”十分钟以后，Harry说，刚刚幻影显形回到陋居。

“哈，Harry，”Ron说，从一个标明“给亲爱的Blaise，爱你的Weasley太太”的盘子里挖了一块蛋糕用力的咀嚼着。

Harry看看周围。“Blaise和Hermione呢？”

Ron咽下蛋糕。“在外面讨论着什么。怎么样？”

Harry梦幻般的叹息着。“他真美妙，Ron。你永远猜不到Draco Malfoy会这么性感，但他要把我逼疯了，你知道？我只想抓住他，吻他，把他干到失去知觉，然后--”

Harry的声音消失了，意识到Ron看起来有点发绿。

“魂器，你这个混蛋。我是说魂器找得怎么样。”Ron微微的抖了一下。“你找到了吗？”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。

“该死，混蛋，见鬼，狗屎，再不能了！”

“我觉得这就是不了，”Ron沉思着看着Harry赌咒发誓，给自己又拿了一块Blaise的蛋糕。

·······················

对，Potter，今天你要保持注意力。你要问Draco关于魂器的事。是的，你也要把他亲热到傻，但是先要问关于魂器。魂器魂器魂器魂器魂器！

Harry念经一样对自己重复着，Dinky再次把他带进了Malfoy庄园的大厅里。昨天晚上Blaise和Hermione已经为他的健忘给他上了一课，Hermione提醒他他需要找到魂器给巫师世界带来和平，而Blaise，该死，Blaise显然为Harry把所有时间拿来和Draco，而不是他，亲热而苦恼。

是的，昨天晚上不是他美好的回忆。但是今天会不一样。今天他是个男人，他有使命。今天他不会分心，今天他会找到魂器。

Dinky再次在门口离开了他，门打开了--

露出Draco Malfoy栖坐在茶桌上，什么也没穿，除了战略性的盖着块茶巾以外。

“你好，我爱，”他咕咕的说。

····················

“然后？”

“茶巾，Hermione。我重复，什么也没有，除了一条茶巾。”

“？”

“？”

“所以你没有问魂器，那么？”

“茶巾，”Harry坚定的说，“但不要害怕；我明天一定会问他。”

·················

“嗨，Draco，”Harry说，穿过门走进起居室。

Draco坐在桌边对他微笑，啜了一口茶，舔去另一块蛋糕上的糖霜。“嗨，”他咕噜着。

Harry艰难的咽下口水，拒绝让他自己分心。

“听着，我想知道--”

“在我们都高潮前可以用多少种姿势亲热？我也想！”

············

“真的，Harry，这真有点荒谬。当然你能记住问一个简单的问题。”

“哦，闭嘴，Blaise。只因为你能跟Draco亲热还记得问问题不代表我们剩下的人也行。我会努力的。我今天已经接近了。”

“我想知道真相，Harry？”

“什么？”

“只是出于好奇，你们做到了几种姿势？”

·················

“那么，Draco，”Harry说，尽力冷淡的，“你听说过一种叫魂--”

“你想玩角色扮演而我是你的婊子？”Draco喘息着，看起来更象兴奋而不是惊骇。“你这肮脏的小变态。”

“什么？不，不那不是我的意思！我不可能，等等，你愿意吗？”

······················

那天晚上，Harry一个人坐在厨房的桌边，觉得有点不高兴。过去几天他刚刚经历了生命中最好的性，但是不知何故，他不能感觉愉快。

现在是他的潜意识在唠叨他。当然，他接受这交易，相信他是在为了巫师世界做出牺牲，他在高贵的寻找魂器。但这根本不是牺牲；实际上，Harry现在差不多是疯狂的盼望着Malfoy庄园的下午茶时间。

但是这不对，他没有成功的发现任何关于魂器的事，现在他有一种自我挑剔的感觉，他对Draco撒谎只是因为想和他做爱。这让Harry觉得象某种低级肮脏的坏蛋。

“噢，伙计，”一个声音打断他，跟他一起坐在厨房里。“今天怎么样？”

“不怎么好，”Harry承认，Ron在他对面坐下。“我成功的问他有没有听说过魂，这就是我能做到的。”

“Malfoy曲解了你的话，是吗？”Ron说，看起来很愉快。“太好了，现在Blaise欠我三个金加隆了。”

“你们俩拿这打赌？”Harry惊骇的问。“看，我在为此努力！”

“当然你是的，卡萨诺瓦，”Ron漫不经心的说，他的注意力落在Harry面前的一个小盘子上。“那是什么？”（卡萨诺瓦：意大利冒险家,以所写的包括他的许多风流韵事的《自传》而著称, 风流浪子, 好色之徒）

Harry看着他面前的茶点蛋糕。“哦，我今天从庄园的下午茶带回来的。它们是Draco的最爱。”

“它们是Draco的最爱，”Ron用少女般的口气重复，“你的小Draco有个小甜牙齿，不是吗？”

“安静，”Harry温和的说，“他坚持我带些回家来试试。他真的很甜蜜。”

“我会记着你的话，Harry。你吃过了么？”

Harry摇摇头，“没，你来吃吧，我知道你想要。”

“比你想的多，”Ron说，已经扔了一块蛋糕到口里。他的眼睛闭着，带着蒙受祝福的表情。“我得说，真的美味。”他又抓起两块，一次扔到嘴里。“奇迹，”他成功得在满嘴蛋糕的时候说。

Harry看着Ron吃着Draco给他的蛋糕，感觉更糟了。

“嘿，Ron？”

“嗯，伙计？”Ron说，吞咽着。

“我这样跟Draco上床，我是个坏人吗？”

“怎么会？”Ron问，迷惑的。“你终于把他捆起来让他穿女生制服了？”

“什么？不，不是那个！我是说当他以为我是Blaise的时候跟他睡觉。那看起来--我不知道，在欺骗。利用，实际上。”

Ron吃着另一块蛋糕，深思着。“他享受吗？”

“我希望如此，”Harry衷心的说。“我做了所有我能的来确使它很好，但是过去几天所有的事都让我觉得恶劣。”

“看，你在试图寻找魂器，”Ron热诚的说。“而你在做的时候是利用了Malfoy。象这样对他撒谎确实不理想，但只要你尽可能的让他也受益了，那么我认为你是正当的。是有点不合道德，但是神秘人会被阻止。Harry，这是战争。”

“是的，但是我甚至还没有问过魂器！”

“但是你会的，”Ron鼓励的说，吃着第五块蛋糕。

“我知道，但是，”Harry叹口气。“如果他没有受益呢？如果我伤害了他呢？”

“你真觉得是这样的吗？”Ron怀疑的说。“听起来他总不满足。”

“第一天他确实有几分担忧和紧张，”Harry指出。

“他再次紧张过吗？”

“没有，”Harry承认。“我一直很小心的观察他来确定。”

“那么他很好，”Ron坚定的说。“看，你是个很会做爱的人，Harry。我确定Malfoy很享受跟你做。”

Harry相当惊讶。“真的？你这么想？”

“绝对，”Ron说，在吃第六块蛋糕。“见鬼，如果我不得不跟一个男孩干，那会是你，唾手可得。”

“什么跟Harry干？”

厨房的门打开了，Blaise溜达进来。

“你去哪儿了？”Harry问。另一个男孩在桌边坐下。

“外边，”Blaise回答。“这真可爱--是Draco喜欢的茶点蛋糕吗？”

他的注意力跳到Harry和Ron之间的盘子上。

“是的，Draco给了我一些带回来。想吃吗？”Harry问，把盘子从Ron的手底下推向Blaise。

Blaise立刻摇摇头。“不，谢谢，”他飞快的说。“你们俩都吃过了？”

“只有Ron，”Harry说，指着看起来正盯着Harry的红头发。

“你这个精力充沛的傻瓜，”Blaise温和的说，“你已经吃了我的蛋糕，全部。”

“把它从你欠我的加隆里扣掉，”Ron漫不经心的回答，“你真的在举重，不是吗？”他突然问。

“再说一次？”Harry说，被突然转变的话题迷惑了。

“你看上去身材好的可怕，Harry。”

“哦，真的，谢谢Ron。”Harry快活的说。“我一直在锻炼。”

“看得出来，”Ron说，继续注视着他。

“你应该摸摸他的胳膊，Weasley，”Blaise插嘴说，“肌肉真惊人。”

Ron询问的看着Harry。Harry亲切的伸出了他的胳膊。Ron的手放在Harry的二头肌上，轻轻的捏了捏。

“很不错，Harry，”他印象深刻的说。他还没有把手从Harry的手臂上拿开。

“别害羞，Ron。”Blaise说。“也摸摸他的肩膀，”

Ron的手挪到Harry的肩膀上，“邪恶，”他说，手指移过Harry的肩膀和上背。

“但是真的，要完全了解，你需要摸摸他的胸肌和腹肌，”Blaise令人信服的说，“为什么你们不站起来，Ron就可以真正感受到你的肌肉呢，Harry？”

Harry不敢相信的看着他。

“好了，来吧，”Blaise说，挥手示意着。

觉得他好像错过了什么东西，Harry站了起来。Ron已经跳了过来。

“活见鬼了，你身材真的很棒，”Ron说，手放在Harry的肚子上。

“呃，谢谢，Ron，”Harry不知所措的说。

“你应该把衬衫脱下来，Harry。”

“Blaise！”

“不，他是对的，你是应该，”Ron同意。

“Ron？”

“Weasley，你也应该把衬衫脱下来，”Blaise说，他的声音比平时嘶哑。“然后Harry，Ron也在锻炼。也许你应该摸摸他的肌肉。”

“什么？”

“来吧，Harry，”Ron几乎是咕噜着说，拿起Harry的手放在他自己的腹部。“我不介意。”

“什么？！”

“我不会打扰，”Blaise插话。“我只会坐在这儿，也许调低灯光，放一些音乐，你们俩可以做些自然而然的事。”

“自然而然？！”

“当然，毕竟，你们是最好的朋友。单独在一起也许会有点迷惑但是好奇，也许一点小小的激情。我想Ron想要一个吻，Harry也许你该给他一个。”

厨房的门突然打开了。

“你们究竟在这儿干什么？”一个专横的声音问。

“Hermione！”三个男孩齐声吼道，一个惊奇的，一个松口气的，还有一个非常失望的。

Hermione来回打量着Ron和Harry。“你们在抚摸对方吗？”

猛的红了脸，Harry抽回他的手。

“都是他的错，”他控诉说，指着Blaise。

“是的，嗯，我不怀疑，”Hermione恼怒的重重的说，尖锐的瞪了Blaise一眼。

“什么？”Blaise无辜的说。

Hermione的视线从Blaise身上移向Harry，移向Ron，移向桌上的盘子。她挑起眉毛。“这是茶点蛋糕？”她问。没有等着回答，她望向Blaise。“盘子看起来已经空了。”

“我也许吃了点，”Ron承认，目光现在盯在Hermione身上。“你今天看起来真性感，Hermione。”

“谢谢你，”她简单的说。“Ron，你愿意跟我上楼去吗？我需要你的帮助。”

“当然，”Ron急促的回答。“任何你要的。”

他们离开了厨房，Ron眼睛从没离开Hermione。

Harry给了Blaise一个邪恶的表情。

“你需要睡个觉，Blaise。”他坚定的说。

Blaise的眼睛亮了起来。“为什么，Potter，我以为你永远不会问。”

Harry瞪着他。“哦，饶了我吧，”他咕哝着。

······················

一会以后，Harry坐在起居室里，沉浸在一本书中。听到脚步声穿过了房间，他抬起头看到Blaise站在旁边。

“嗨，”斯莱特林说，“介意我加入你吗？”

Harry拍拍身边的坐垫，“当然不。Ron和Hermione在哪儿？”

“做爱。”

Harry畏缩了一下。“Wow，好吧，我不需要知道这个。”

Blaise耸耸肩，“你问的。你在看什么？”

Harry给他看了封面。

“同性恋巫师性爱之乐？？？”

“呃，是的，我在学习怎么给Draco一个Rim job。”

Blaise的嘴落了下来。“你？你？”

“为了问他魂器，我将不得不先做爱。所以我的计划是让他先猛烈的高潮，然后他会迷糊一阵。在他这种虚弱的状况下，会告诉我任何我想知道的事，”Harry骄傲的说。“完美的计划，嗯？”

Blaise只是盯着他。

“现在，你从来没有给Draco一个rim job，是吗？”

无力的，Blaise摇摇头。

“很好，”Harry说，满意的合上书。“我会遵循这些指示，然后明天很有希望我能给Draco这种吹走思想的欢愉让他神魂颠倒。”

Blaise艰难的咽下口水。“你确定你不想先练习一次？”

“谢谢你的好意，真的很好，”Harry健忘的说，把书塞到沙发垫子下，“但是我想我已经了解了。”

他坐直身，看着Blaise，眼睛扫过Blaise的身体从头直到脚尖，然后叹了口气。

“什么？”Blaise问，看着自己的身体。“什么不对？”

Harry摇摇头，“不，你的身体没什么不对。你很性感，你也知道。我只是希望我能以自己跟Draco做爱。”

Blaise给了Harry一个了解的表情。“现在不是？”

“不是。我只是更想用我自己的皮肤感受他，用我自己的嘴唇吻他，用我自己的手抚摸他，之类的。”

“你爱上他了，不是吗？”

“什么？”Harry喘息着，然后挤出一阵笑声。“我？爱上Draco Malfoy？拜托，”他嘲笑说。“别逗了，Harry Potter爱上Draco Malfoy，好像真的。”

Blaise拍拍他的手臂。“愚蠢的格兰芬多，”他吃吃的说。“你们不能不带感情和保护欲的和某人睡觉。你会在你知道以前就彻头彻尾的爱上Draco。”

“嘿，那不是真的，”Harry抗议。“我会让你知道格兰芬多当然能不爱某人也跟他睡觉。我们是狮子，狮子和所有的母狮子睡觉，没有额外条件。”

Blaise看起来想大笑。“所以你是一头狮子，嗯Potter？在巡视中？准备不带任何粘乎乎的感情的和任何穿过你路线的少男少女睡觉？”

“对，就是这样，”Harry挑战的说。“我可以随意的跟人做爱。”

“我不知道，Harry，”Blaise懒洋洋的念着Harry的名字。“我不确定我相信你。我想你应该向我证明。”

“怎么证明？”Harry问，真诚的惊奇。

“哦，只要你坐在这沙发上，就在这儿，现在，我们可以来点随意的--”

“我可以听见你，Blaise！停止钻进Harry的裤子！”

“等等--这又是另一个勾引我的计划？Blaise，你怎么能？”

“我谴责你，”Blaise发誓，“你见鬼的怎么能这样，Granger？！”


	4. 大傻瓜

“天杀的穿吊袜带的Merlin！”

“喜欢这样，是吗，宝贝？”Harry咕咕的说，探身继续用他的舌头干着Malfoy。

“天杀的是！”Draco喊出来，他的声音压抑着，他正趴跪在会客室大大的睡椅上。他的膝盖压在坐垫上，Harry正跪在他的两腿之间善用他刚刚学会的关于Rim job的每一点知识。

“这，这太难相信？”Draco喘息着。“哦，上帝，不要停，求你不要停。”

“没人会停直到你猛烈的射出来昏过去为止，”Harry保证。他不能相信他竟这么享受，享受使得Draco Malfoy在欢愉中扭动。

Draco颤抖着。“Fuck，”他叫出来，“噢，Fuck。”

Harry可以听出Draco声音里的紧张，可以听出金发少年已经快了，他更加猛烈的进行着。他快速的用两根手指代替了舌头，用它们摩擦着Draco深处的那个点。

Draco全身一阵抽动。“Fuck，”他再次喊着。“Fuck，求你，干我！”

Harry的计划是rim Draco直到他高潮，但是计划总是可以改变的。他直起身，慢慢的将他的欲望压入Draco。

“象这样？”他低声说，啜吻着Draco的脖子，留下粉色的痕迹。

“是，天杀的是，就像这样，”Draco喘息着，他的腿开始颤抖。

Harry轻轻的抽了出来，然后猛的进入。Draco呜咽着回应。Harry继续冲刺了几次，然后伸手握住了Draco的欲望。

Draco颤抖着几乎立刻射了出来。

“噢是，噢给我，Potter！”

在Draco松懈的瘫软的时候，Harry呆住了。他的胃落到了膝盖附近的某个地方，他几乎可以听到自己的心脏砰砰的跳动。

“Draco，什么--你说什么？”他紧张的问，滑出了金发的身体。他自己的高潮已经完全被遗忘了。

“对不起，什么？”Draco问，他正趴在睡椅的背上粗重的喘息着。他看起来没有意识到出了什么事。

“你，你，你说的谁的名字？”

Draco的整个身体绷紧了。

“哦，见鬼，”他低声说，扭回头看着Harry。“请告诉我我没有说我以为我说的。”

Harry小心翼翼的看着他。“你射出来的时候说了Potter。”

Draco的眼睛瞪的象漫画人物一样大。“不，我没有，”他绝望的否认。

“Draco，”Harry说，不安的咽下口水，“你没有什么需要告诉我的吗？”

他收紧自己，准备着听到Draco对他尖叫说假扮Blaise，利用可怜，无辜的Malfoy，准备着怎么解释他是进行一项拯救世界的任务而不会为此在法庭上受审判。

他没有准备看到Draco泛出他所见过的最灿烂的晕红。

“我很抱歉，”Draco说，现在不敢看向Harry的眼睛。“Merlin，我真抱歉，见鬼，这太窘了。”

Harry震惊的瞪着他，“你脸红了？”

“呃，瞧，只是，上帝，我该怎么说？”Draco闭上眼睛，看起来准备死于羞愧。“我，只是，你干我的时候在想象着Potter。”

Harry喘息着，“什么？”

Draco畏缩了一下，“你干我的时候，我会想象着Harry Potter。”

“什么？”

“我说我--”

“不，我听到了，我只是--Harry Potter？真的？”

没有睁开眼睛，Draco点点头，然后用手捂住通红的脸。

Harry静静的坐下来，他胸口的刺痛已经转化成某种温暖、模糊的热气，正慢慢的蔓延到他的全身。

“这不像听起来那么疯狂，”Draco防御的说，躲在他的手后面。“霍格瓦茨一半的学生象疯了一样迷恋Potter。其他的斯莱特林也注意到他今年长高了也好看了，见鬼，连Pansy也承认他的腿很性感，你知道她不喜欢半血的？”

Harry不关心别的斯莱特林想什么；现在他关心的只有一个斯莱特林。他抓住这个斯莱特林的腰，坐到睡椅上拉过Draco所以Draco终于坐在他腿上，紧紧的好像要把他碾碎一样抱着他。

“等等，你不生气？”Draco问，好像被吓到了。

Harry摇摇头。“不，”他承认，紧紧的把脸压在Draco的头发上。

“真的？”Draco充满希望的问。

“真的，”Harry确定，呼吸着Draco头发上淡淡的香气，觉得有点晕眩。“其实，你知道吗？我觉得这很妙。”

“妙？”

“绝对了不起。你应该想象我是Harry Potter。随时，一直。我不介意。”

Draco放心的靠向他。“我真高兴你这么想，”他说。“我担心你会生气，然后毁了我的计划。”

“你的计划？”

Draco点点头。“我妈妈明天去巴黎。她会一直在那儿直到后天。我想请你来过夜。”

一种完全不同的热流冲刷过Harry，他可以一整夜抱着Draco。

热流立刻被绝望取代，无论如何，当Harry想到要每个小时喝一次复方汤剂来维持他的外形，甚至更糟，一整夜吻着，抱着，亲昵着Draco，却还不是自己的身体。

但是他，技术上来说，一个勇猛的少年英雄，在进行一项任务，在Malfoy庄园一整夜会给他更多的机会搜索魂器。Harry没有选择，真的。他必须在这件事里不掺入个人感情。

他张嘴想同意但突然抓到了一个更狂野更不顾后果的主意。

“你更愿意跟Blaise Zabini做还是Harry Potter？”

Draco迷惑了一下突然明白过来。“我想你说你无所谓Potter的事！”

“我是的，”Harry急促的说。“只是个问题。如果你可以选择Blaise Zabini，”他说，指着自己，“或者Harry Potter度过明天晚上，你想要谁？”

Draco咬住嘴唇。“实话？”

Harry点点头，心提到了嗓子眼。

“嗯，我们之间只有性，是吧？”

Harry有点恼怒。“哦，当然。你知道我们斯莱特林和我们随意的，无关痛痒的，不带麻烦的性。没有附加条件，没有愚蠢的感情。只是巡游中的狮子。”

“狮子？”

“蛇，我是说蛇，巡游中的蛇。”

“好吧，”Draco说，取笑的看了Harry一眼。“好吧，既然只是性，你不能生气如果我说我想和Potter做，好吗？”

“一点也不生气，”Harry快活的说。“那么你觉得如果我把Harry Potter带来陪你过周末怎么样？”

“什么，象角色扮演？你带上眼镜，画一个疤，穿这种可怕的麻瓜衣服？为了我？”

“他的衣服不可怕，”Harry反驳。“还有，不，我在想一些更大胆的事。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了，“复方汤剂？”他屏着呼吸问。“这太棒了，你觉得你能弄到Potter的头发或者什么然后配好它？”

Harry犹豫了。他可以假装他是Blaise假装的他，但是这需要更多表演的想法让他头痛。更不用提他不得不每个小时就喝一口药免得Draco起疑，最糟的是，Draco还是不会知道那是真的Harry。

不，他有个更好的主意。

“不，也不是复方汤剂。如果我给你把Harry Potter绑架来呢？”

啊哈，也许没有更好的主意了。

“绑架Harry Potter？”Draco的嘴张开了，“你疯了吗？”

“只是一个晚上，”Harry劝诱的说。

“但是，那，见鬼的你怎么能找到他？如果该死的黑魔王都找不到Potter，你凭什么以为你可以？”

Harry的大脑疯狂的运作着。“我听说他这个夏天会在Weasley家。”

“然后？你怎么找到那个讨厌的地方？也许还被什么防御保护着。”

这让Harry犹豫了，Blaise是怎么找到他们的？

“是的，但是，我能，也许，如果我，等等--Luna Lovegood住在Weasley家附近，我听她说过一次，”Harry兴高采烈的说。“我可以简单的迷惑她让他告诉我他们家在那儿。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“当然，那可能行。毕竟，哪个女孩能抵挡的了Blaise Zabini的英俊？”

不是Weasley太太，肯定。Harry心想。也许Hermione能，但是我不会用一个纳特来打赌。

“不过，你怎么从Weasley家骗出Potter？”

“唔，我会告诉他伏－呃，神秘人在追踪我，我需要单独和他谈谈。然后我可以石化他，把他捆起来带到这儿。”

Draco相当怀疑的看着他。“很好，我会合作。假定不知为什么这个荒谬的计划成功了。你迷倒了那个Lovegood女孩让她告诉你Weasley家在哪儿。然后奇迹般的从每个人的鼻子底下成功绑架了Harry Potter，在明天下午茶时间及时把他带到我的庄园。然后呢？”

“你说然后是什么意思？”

“我的意思是Potter恨我！”Draco大喊着。“他不会跟我睡觉！我这个周末没有爱人；我只会有一个囚犯，他很可能在我放走他的时候打倒我！”

Harry犹豫了。显然他不能告诉Draco他的害怕是没有根据的。想，Potter，快想。你怎么能说服Draco Harry Potter 除了想把他干到傻之外什么都不想。

一丝灵感闪过，他知道了。

“Weasley魔法把戏坊。”

Draco的下巴又掉了下来。“爱情魔药？”

“那很完美。我在把他带来前给他吃好药，然后他一个晚上就完完全全是你的了。”

Draco开始从头考虑这项提议。“我不知道。爱情魔药看起来对Potter不怎么公平。”

这混蛋给了六年没有道歉的折磨，但这会儿我指望他做些不道德的事情的时候他倒长出良心了？

Harry恼怒的摇摇头。大声说，“看，会成功的。总是有人企图给他灌爱情魔药。他已经习惯了。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“是的，哼，他们不该给他喝爱情魔药，”他几乎是咆哮着说。

Harry耸耸肩。“也许不，但他们总是。只是一个晚上，然后我带他回去的时候，会先给他施遗忘咒，他什么也不会记得。”

Draco沉默了一会。

“哦，行的，Draco，”Harry鼓励说。“你要做的就是给他一个晚上非凡的性。和Potter做又不是什么难事，不是吗？”

Draco叹口气。“我想不是。”

“当然不是，”Harry胜利的说。“他会爱上的。只要让它真的，真的难以置信的美妙。哦，你还应该做那些你做的事。”

“什么事？”

“你知道那些事。脱衣舞，膝上舞，还有柠檬冰淇淋。我有种卑鄙的猜想，Potter会喜欢它，如果你再做一次。呃，我是说，对他。”

Draco哼了哼。“我会记住的。”他严肃的看着Harry，“但是我不懂。为什么你要为我做这些？你有什么好处？”

笨蛋。

“唔，我无可救药的浪漫，”Harry弥补的说。“彻头彻尾的被你和Potter这样被命运分离的爱人感动了。”

Draco挑起眉毛。“你无可救药的浪漫。”

“那是真的。”

“但是我们刚刚同意我们只有完全不具备任何意义的性。没有附加感情。我以为你和我是巡游中的蛇。”

“我们是，”Harry绝望的说。“我只是一条无可救药的浪漫的蛇。在巡游中。”

Draco 不能相信的盯了他一会，然后耸耸肩。“好吧。你是个浪漫主义的人。我很难相信，不过说真的，我也从来没有想过你会是个好的上面的。”

Harry眨眨眼。“什么？”

“我说我从没真想过你是个好的上面。我一直以为你是个下面的。”他在Harry的膝盖上扭过身子，现在他的腿在Harry的身体两侧了。

“你以为？”

Draco点点头。“尤其在火焰威士忌的那个晚上之后。”他俯身开始在Harry的脖子上舔咬。“但是这件事上我不介意认错。”

一个完全迷惑的Harry真的想问他更多问题，但是Draco现在对他脖子做的事情让他忘记了一切，除了膝盖上火辣的金发美人以及他还没有高潮过的事实。

“现在，”Draco咕噜着说，扭动着让他坚硬的欲望按压着Harry的。“我们到哪儿了？”

······························

“绑架你？你疯了吗？”

“你知道，Draco说的一模一样，”Harry沉思着。

Blaise瞪着他。“你想我绑架你。”

“装着绑架我，”Harry澄清。

“很好，装着绑架你，带你去Malfoy庄园，装着我是和Draco干了一个星期的人，对他撒谎，告诉他我给你喝了爱情魔药，然后让你在那儿过夜？”

“是的，”Harry愉快的说。“精确。”

“你发疯了吗？”Blaise气急败坏的说。“你知道这个计划有多少漏洞吗？都只是为了让你自己跟Draco做爱，你这个大傻瓜？不，我不能做。”

“但是，Blaise，”

“不，Harry。这是个荒谬永远不会成功的计划。没有一个有自尊心的斯莱特林会掺和进去，”Blaise坚定的说，手抱在胸口，猛的扭开头。

“你装着绑架我的时候，我会让你把我捆起来。”

Blaise安静了，他慢慢的扭回脑袋看着Harry。

“我在听。”

“你可以把我捆起来，”Harry劝诱的重复。“然后如果你碰巧骚扰我不能活动的身体，我不会告诉Hermione。你怎么说？”

Blaise咬了一会嘴唇。“无论如何，Hermione知道你的小计划吗？”

“唔，不怎么，不，”Harry承认。“你是我第一个告诉的人。因为我关心你的观点，Blaise，而且--”

“别拍我的马屁，”Blaise说，但还是很高兴。“看，如果Hermione同意它，那么我会做，但非得Hermione同意。”

“为什么你要关心Hermione是不是同意？”Harry迷惑的问。

“因为我今年夏天开始尊重她的智慧，”Blaise简单的说。“如果她能在陋居的另一头发现我试图钻进你的裤子，当然她能找出这个计划的漏洞。所以去问Hermione。”

“她一定会说不，”Harry沮丧的说。

“实际上，我觉得这是个很棒的主意。”

Blaise和Harry同时转身发现Hermione正走进起居室。

“你听了多久了？”Harry问。

“够久了，”Hermione神秘的回答。“打算策划一次绑架好让你自己能跟Draco干，Harry？”

Harry的脸红了，“我对他没有感情！”他激烈的反驳。

“我没说你有，”Hermione温柔的说，看起来相当愉快。“但是除了你相当滑稽的反驳之外，我觉得这是个好主意。这样Harry会有大量的时间和Malfoy在一起。”

“但是为什么要他以自己的身份去？”Blaise问。“为什么要策划这么复杂的绑架，他只要有足够的复方汤剂变成我就行了。”

“Harry每次都被性给迷住，他连魂器都彻底忘记了，你不认为他会忘记每个小时要喝复方汤剂吗？”

“嘿！”Harry愤怒的说。“我不会忘记！”

“当然Harry，你说的都对！”Hermione安抚的说，仍然和Blaise讨论着。“这样更安全。。Harry要作为他自己去，然后他可以全心全意的和Malfoy做一整夜。”

Blaise点点头，而Hermione打量着Harry。“当然还有，找到魂器，”她补充说。

“正确，”Harry怯懦的说。

“我让你们男孩子讨论出细节，那么，”Hermione愉快的说。“Blaise，晚点来找我，告诉我计划，行吗？”

“好，”Blaise同意。

Hermione离开了，Harry和Blaise在厨房桌边坐下，开始研究他们“绑架”计划的细节。

没过多久，Harry已经开始凝视着空气发呆，思绪远远去到了Malfoy庄园的起居室。

“然后第二天早上，我回来接你，好吗，Harry？Harry？HARRY？”

“哦，哦。”Harry说，从思绪中惊醒过来。“对不起？”

Blaise翻个白眼。“现在你在想什么？”他心烦意乱的问，看着他用来写计划的羊皮纸。“又在想象Draco穿着女生校服？”

“当然不是，”Harry愤怒的说。“我其实在想Draco的想象。你知道Draco在做爱的时候想象我吗？”

“是，”Blaise心不在焉的说，他的羽毛笔在纸上划拉着。“你觉得我是该把你用普通的绳子绑起来还是丝质的绳子？”

Harry盯着他，“你知道Draco想象我？你怎么知道？”他质问。

Blaise呆住了。“呃？”

“Draco以前在你干他的时候叫过我的名字？”

“他在你用我的身体干他的时候叫你的名字？”Blaise愤怒的说。“太过分了！”

“好的，如果他没有在你跟他干的时候说我的名字，你怎么知道他在做爱的时候想象我？”

“家养小精灵说的，”Blaise含糊的说。“还有火焰威士忌。”

“什么？”

“没什么。听着，Harry，这真有那么重要吗？问题不是在于Draco想着你，你想着他，而你们俩明天晚上要做到欲仙欲死吗？”

“我想是，”Harry承认，看着Blaise回去工作。过了几分钟，他接着说。

“嘿Blaise？”

“嗯？”

“你是上面还是下面？”

Blaise突然离Harry只有几英寸。“为什么你想知道？”他咕噜着问，一只手搁在Harry的大腿上。

“呃，只是Draco说了些奇怪的话。”

“他一直说，不是吗？”Blaise问，听起来有点紧张。

“唔，唔，”Harry心不在焉的说。“他说他没想到你会是个好的上面的。”

Blaise看起来被侮辱了。“他真的这么说？”

“是的。他说他一直以为你是下面的。”

“哦！”Blaise看上去显然是谨慎的。“好吧，我想我通常是。”

“但如果你是个底下的，而Draco也是个底下的，那么谁在上面，当你们--”

“哦，成功，你现在要看吗？”Blaise尖声说。“看起来我们的计划完成了。我最好去和Hermione再看一遍。”

随后他从桌边跳了起来，在Harry来得及说另一个词以前就消失了。

····················

第二天，Blaise和Harry幻影显形到了Malfoy庄园的台阶前，正好在Harry通常出现在喝茶时间的几分钟前。

Blaise一手拿着一卷绳子。

“好了，伸出你的手，Harry，”他鼓励的说。“捆绑礼物的时间。”

Harry顺从的伸出了手让Blaise把它们捆起来。

“我要跟Draco做爱，”他提醒Blaise，极其兴奋的。“作为我。”

Blaise拍拍他的脑袋。“真可爱，”他说，按了门铃。“现在记住Draco以为你喝了爱情魔药。”

“当然。我也不会忘记问魂器的事。”

“对，对。魂器，非常重要，”Blaise同意。“完全不希望你被热烈的、疯狂的、激情的和Draco的做爱迷住而忘记了那个。”

“忘记了什么？”Harry问，不能穿过热烈的、疯狂的、激情的和Draco的做爱的想法。

庄园的门突然打开了，露出一个带着激动表情的家养小精灵。

“Blaise主人！”Dinky尖叫。

“哦，呃，Dinky，”Blaise说，有点儿紧张。

“Blaise主人，真的是你？Dinky很高兴见到你！Dinky想你--”

“是，是，是我。但是我这个星期每天都见到你，记得吗？”Blaise说，他的手好像在做什么奇怪的手势，几乎像是在指着Harry。

Dinky的眼睛瞪大了，“是，是，是，先生，”小精灵急促的说，“就在昨天Dinky还见到Blaise主人。”Dinky强调说，毫不巧妙的指着Harry。“实际上，Dinky每天都陪Blaise主人去起居室和Draco主人喝茶吃蛋糕，然后非常小心的锁上门去看着Malfoy夫人，就像Dinky被要求的那样--”

“很好！”Blaise大叫着，“很好，Dinky，你可以去找Draco告诉他Harry Potter就在门口吗？”

“是先生，立刻，”Dinky说，啪的一声消失了。

Harry奇怪的看着Blaise，另一个男孩正在检查他手腕上的绳子。

“怎么回事？”

“没什么！”Blaise急促的说，拒绝看向Harry的眼睛。

“听起来不像没什么，”Harry猜疑的说。“Dinky说他每天把我和Draco锁在起居室里？”

“是，不，也许，我不知道，也许她说了，但我觉得她没这么做，”Blaise飞快的说。

Harry想了一会。“Draco也许告诉过她把我们锁起来，然后看着他妈妈，让我们不会被打扰。”

Blaise有一会儿一动不动，抬起头难以置信的看着Harry。

“怎么？”Harry下意识的问。

Blaise摇摇头，“没什么，我觉得非常合理。我肯定都是Draco的主意。真是个完美的解释。”

他试着拉了拉绳子。“好了，你都好了。那么我现在留你在这儿？”

“然后Draco来找我的时候，我会装着喝了爱情魔药疯狂的爱上了他，”Harry快活的说。

Blaise微笑看着他。“好运。哦，还有，你最好别去庄园的西侧。那儿闹鬼。”

“真的？”Harry好奇的问。

Blaise点点头。“邪恶的Malfoy鬼魂。”

“哦，”Harry说，睁大了眼睛。“好，听起来很可怕。”

他们都听到门后传来脚步声。

“去吧，”他说，“明天见。”

然后他啪的消失了，门正好打开。

“Potter？”一个非常熟悉的声音。“真的是你？”

Harry转身看到了Draco，他的心提到了嗓子眼。Draco站在打开的门口，紧张的扭着手。他正咬着下唇，他的头发又落到眼睛里，他几乎是羞怯的看着Harry，好像Harry好的不象真的。

“Draco？”Harry低声说，艰难的咽下口水。

而这一刻Harry知道他根本不用假装在爱情魔药的效力之下。

他已经彻头彻尾的爱上了Draco。

······················

Harry低诉了Draco的名字，整整三秒钟以后，金发少年把Harry拉进了前门压在Malfoy庄园的内墙上。Draco立刻双手捧住Harry的脸，深深的吻了他。

“是你，”他喃喃的说。“Potter，真的是你。”

“当然是我，”Harry喘着气说，“现在解开我该死的手腕，我好抱你。”

Draco扯开了绳子，然后Harry手立刻环住了Draco的腰。Draco的手现在在他的头发里，他雨点般的吻落在Harry脸上每一寸皮肤上，让Harry几乎不能思考。

“你完全不知道我想这样想了多久。”Draco说，他细碎的吻伴着他的话让Harry更加疯狂。

Harry突然收紧他在Draco腰上的手，旋转着交换了位置。现在是他把Draco压在墙上。

“我自己已经想了几年了，”他说，俯身把他的唇压在Draco唇上。

“Mmmm，你不是这个意思，”Draco成功的在他们接吻的时候说。“但是我不关心。你什么时候长这么高的，Potter？”他问，仰起头提供一个更好的角度。

“你什么时候变这么矮了，Malfoy？”Harry反问，低下头吻着刚刚暴露出来的脖子。

“不知羞耻，”Draco恼怒的说，“我一直比你高。”

“也许我们还是一年级的时候，”Harry勉强承认。“但是现在这样有好处。跳上来。”

Draco没有动。“什么？”

“我说，跳上来，”Harry说，手放到Draco的屁股上。“我能抱住你，我保证。”

Draco皱了一会眉，但最后手还是绕住Harry的脖子。他轻轻的跳了起来让Harry举起他，下一刻Draco被紧紧压在墙上，袍子滑开，他赤裸的腿缠在Harry的腰上。

Harry安全的抱着他，手放在他屁股下，Draco的一部分重量抵在墙上。“看？”Harry说，非常高兴。自从上次他用Blaise的身体失败后就一直想对Draco这么做。

Draco紧张的扭动着。“如果你让我掉下去我就杀了你，Potter，”他咬着牙威胁。

Harry收紧手，让Draco叫了出来。“我永远不会让你掉下去，”他再度保证。“我永远不会伤害你。”

Draco翻个白眼。“你这个格兰芬多傻小子，”他说，尽管看起来仍然很高兴。

“傻不傻都好。我还是要干的你丧失理智。”Harry保证。

Draco眼神黝黑，他舔舔嘴唇。“保证，保证，”他调笑说。“那么让我们看看吧。”

“哦，你逃不开的，”Harry取笑的威胁。花了一点功夫，但是Harry最终成功的脱下了他的裤子，润滑好了他们俩，最终进入了Draco，从金发男孩那儿得到了一声低低的呻吟。

“哦，fuck，Harry，我还要，”他乞求，他的腿紧紧缠住Harry的腰。

Harry乐意的服从了，他用短短的冲刺将Draco顶在墙上，他们俩都喘息着。Draco再次确定了Harry不会让他摔下去，最后一只胳膊松开Harry的脖子开始在Harry干他的时候抚摸自己。

“这很有趣，”他喘息着说，然后因为Harry顶到他的前列腺抽了口气。“就像骑扫帚。”

“知道你会喜欢，”Harry成功的说。然后他们再也没有说一句话，直到他们俩颤抖着达到高潮。

一等到Harry找回呼吸，他慢慢的小心的让Draco的腿落的地上。他的胳膊仍然抱着Draco的腰，以防万一Draco自己不能站稳。

“好吗？”他问。

Draco的胳膊紧紧环住Harry的脖子，吻着他。“比好还要好，”他承认。“那是最棒的一声Hello。”

Harry大笑起来，手滑落到Draco的屁股上。

“都是你的错，在袍子下面什么也不穿。”他取笑说，捏了捏Draco的屁股。“我怎么忍的住呢？”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“是，我正打算问--你怎么知道我下面什么也不会穿？”

“呃，”见鬼，快想。“因为Hermione告诉过我真正纯血统在他们的袍子下面什么也不穿。”

Draco猜疑的看着他好一会，然后放松了。“好吧，她是对的，”他微笑着说。“但是说到衣服，我的房间里有一些，我正等着试呢。”

“是女生制服吗？”Harry问，心提到了嗓子眼。

Draco淘气的笑了。“当然不是，但是我觉得你会喜欢的。”

·····················

“Draco，你到底要多久才能在换上你的衣服？我已经在你床上等了快十分钟了。”

“冷静，Potter。我马上出来。”

“说到--哦，我的天哪。”

“喜欢？”

“哦，我的天哪。”

“这个帽子配吗，跟这些他们怎么叫的？牛仔裤？”

“你穿麻瓜的衣服！”

“我知道。看起来怎么样？”

“天杀的完美。我从来没见过你这样。牛仔裤，套头衫，这可爱的小帽子。你怎么弄到这些衣服的？”

“猫头鹰邮购。有人告诉我说我穿麻瓜衣服会很性感，所以我想看看。你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得你应该被好好干一回，这就是我想的。过来，你。”

“但是我才刚刚穿好！”

“那么我就要把它们脱掉。你有三秒钟时间把你的屁股挪到床上来，否则我就要来追你了。”

“来追我？撵在我后面，象麻瓜野蛮人把我一样扛起来？”

“多好的主意。你最好快跑，Malfoy。”

“等等，我是开玩笑！你知道，哈，哈，好玩。Potter，你在干什么？回床上去！Potter！我拒绝让你扛着我；太不象样子了。回去，Potter。我警告你。我--嘿！停下！干什--立刻把我放下！Potter！POTTER！HARRY！”

······················

“喂，”Draco说，很久之后。“我不知道你怎么样，但是我真的要洗个澡了。”

“唔唔唔，”Harry说，没有从Draco身上挪开。“随便你。”

Draco扭动一下。“Potter，你压在我身上我没法洗澡。”

“哦，是，我讨厌洗澡，那么。”

“Potter！”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“好，去吧，”他说，让Draco起来。

Draco不满的看着Harry，但他乱糟糟的头发只让他更可爱。他滑下床，走向一扇大大的门的方向。Harry看着他走开，挂着一幅厌倦的表情。

就在他到浴室门口的时候，Draco停下来回头，“呃？你不来吗？”他羞涩的问，消失在门后。

Harry跌跌撞撞的跟在他后面几乎摔断了自己的脖子。

·················

“你知道，我其实不知道你可以在洗澡的时候这么做。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“当然是，但是现在我饿了。想吃晚饭吗？”

“这代表我们不得不下床吗？”

“不，我可以让Dinky给我们送饭。腓力牛排怎么样？也许冰淇淋做甜点。”

“哦，请告诉我你打算做点什么，我是说。你打算怎么用冰淇淋，Draco？”

“哦，你会知道的，Harry。你会的。”

·············

“这太性感了，Draco。”

“为什么，Harry。但是我现在又一身汗了。”

“我觉得你看起来很好。但是我想我们可以再洗个澡。”

“唔……。当然我们能。我想你没计划再重复你之前做的事吧？”

“为什么Draco Malfoy，这是个邀请吗？”

“也许。也许这是个命令。”

“哦……，狂野。”

“如果你觉得这是狂野，Potter，你还没有看到别的呢。”

“那么为什么你不给我看？哦，天，哦，上帝，Draco，嗯……”

························

很多，很多小时以后，两个筋疲力尽的男孩蜷缩在Draco的床上。现在已经过了午夜，月光透过Draco的窗户洒了进来。

“哦，我不管我是不是十七岁。我永远不能再做了。”Draco呻吟着，他的脸埋在Harry胸口。“明天我连路也不能走了。Merlin，我们做了多少次？”

“我数不清，”Harry承认，完全被抽空了。他磨蹭着Draco的脑袋。“但是很美好。”

“非常美好，”Draco同意，仍然趴在Harry身上。“那么你觉得庄园怎么样？”

“这很华丽，”Harry说，打个哈欠，“就算西翼在闹鬼。”

“北翼。”Draco纠正。

“对，”Harry说，不太关心这事。

“你觉得Malfoy家的待客之礼呢？”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“一流，”他抬起一只手把玩着Draco头上柔软的头发。“你的头发很美。”

Harry可以感觉Draco在他胸口得意的笑容。

“告诉我些我还不知道的。”金发男孩懒洋洋的说。

“你这个虚荣的小子，”Harry打趣说，拍了拍Draco的屁股。

“Potter！”Draco恼怒的说。“别这样！不能打屁股，我告诉你了，我已经精疲力竭了。你要是再让我兴奋起来，我会昏迷的。”

“我猜我不得不下一次弥补你了，”Harry说，闭上眼睛。

他没有错过Draco在他臂弯里突然僵硬了。

“Draco？”他问，低头看着胸口金发的男孩。“什么不对吗？”

“呃，不会有下一次了，”Draco沉重的说。“我妈妈早上就回来了，你会回Weasley家去。”

“是，我知道。但我们还是可以再做的，”Harry犹豫说。“不能吗？”

Draco撑起自己看着Harry，咬住他的嘴唇。“哦，Harry，”他说，叹息着。“怎么能？你甚至不喜欢我，你知道的。”

“我喜欢你！”Harry立刻说。

Draco悲哀的摇摇头，“我知道你以为你是的。瞧，Blaise过几个小时就会来带你回家，然后你不会记得任何事。我很抱歉，我希望能不一样的。”

“为什么不能？”Harry追问。“你不也喜欢我吗？”

Draco低下头吻在他唇上。“比你知道的还要多，”他低声说。

Harry完全溶化了。他抱住Draco，翻身让他躺下。

“你那么美，”他热切的说，吻着Draco的锁骨。“甜蜜。”他吻着Draco的肩膀。“而且完美，”他补充，吻着Draco的胸口。“我想要你跟我一起回去。”

Draco震惊的看着他。“你刚刚说什么？”

“跟我一起回去，”Harry重复。“你的庄园很好，但你在这儿不安全。”

Draco看了他更久。茫然的，他摸着胸口Harry刚刚吻过的地方。“我很安全，”他心烦意乱的说。

“你不是。也许你现在不用打上黑暗标记，但是能有多久？如果伏地魔--”

Draco畏缩了。Harry伸手抓住他的下颚，坚定的捧住他，强迫Draco看着他。

“如果伏地魔召唤你，你能怎么办？我想要你到可以避开那个怪物的地方。”他激烈的说。

Draco叹口气。“不是我不感激你的好意，但是这真的不像你说的，Harry。”

“就是这样。”Harry坚持。但是Draco翻身压着他。

“没那么简单，”Draco说，认真的看着Harry的眼睛。“当然，我爸爸安全的待在Azkaban。他已经向我保证他会待在那儿，黑魔王不能接触他。但是还有我妈妈，Harry？如果我跟你走了，谁来保护我母亲？”

Harry看着Draco，苍白的金发少年在月光下散发着光辉，Harry什么也不想要，只想紧紧抱着他让他安全。

“那么带你妈妈一起来。我会保护她。我会保护你们俩。”

Draco安静的压着他。“你会那么做？为了我？”

“我会为你做任何事。”

Draco闭上眼睛。“该死的魔药，”他温和的说。“我几乎要相信你是认真的。”

“Draco--”

“现在不要，”Draco说，一只手指压住他的嘴唇。“我会考虑的，好吗？我保证会好好想的。”

“我想我只能要求这么多了，”Harry勉强的同意。他仰起头吻住Draco，他的舌头舔吻着那柔软的嘴唇。

Draco回吻着他，吻慢慢变得越来越放松，睡神开始召唤着两个男孩。

Draco最后中止了这个吻。“现在睡觉？”他问，打个哈欠。他的头落到Harry胸口。

Harry吻着他的脑门。“好，”他低声回答。

收紧了手臂，他们立刻睡着了。

························

当Harry再次张开眼睛，他已经回到了陋居他的床上。下午温暖的光透过窗帘照耀进来，在Harry的床脚造出摇移的阴影。

他摸索着眼镜，戴上它下了床去洗澡。

一个长长的热水澡，换上干净的衣服，Harry走向Weasley家的厨房。他坐在桌边，桌上放了一个大茶壶，一盘蓝莓松饼，还有一张字条上面写着“你最爱的松饼，亲爱的Blaise，爱你的Weasley太太”。

心不在焉的，Harry从盘子里抓起一块，抹上了奶油。

“下午好，Harry。”头上有声音喊。Harry抬头看到Ron也走进了厨房。

“下午好，Ron，”Harry回答，咬了一口他的饼。

Ron在Harry身边坐下，研究着桌上的食物。

“我希望Blaise永远别走，”他衷心的说，抓起一块松饼，一口咬掉一半。“昨天晚上怎么样？”

Harry微笑起来，“很好，”他回答。“但是我想知道我怎么回家的。”

Ron咽下松饼。“Blaise说他发现你今天早上一个人在Draco的床上。他不忍心叫醒你，所以给你施了一个睡眠咒，带你回了家。几个小时以前了。”

“哦，”Harry说，又咬了一口饼。“他真不错。”

“何止不错，”Ron快活的说。“他说你光着屁股裹着被子，他就是那样带你回来的。”

Harry呛得咳嗽起来。

Ron拍打着他的背。“哦，别担心。我想他没有摸你或者别的什么。”他顿了一下，“太多。”他修正说。

Harry摇摇头。“给我点茶，行吗？”

Ron给他倒了一杯，加了牛奶和糖，然后递给Harry。Harry感激的喝了一口。

“我累极了，”他咕哝着，又喝了一口。

“狂野的夜晚，呃？”Ron说，听起来很有兴趣。“但是我打赌你在魂器上面也很有进展。”

Harry的茶喷到桌面上。

“完了。”

Ron叹气说。“别告诉我--”

“完了，”Harry重复，把头埋在臂弯里。

Ron拍拍他的背。“没关系，Harry，你下次总可以发现点什么的。”

“哦，完了。”Harry第三次说。“我完全不记得了，Ron。我一直迷恋着跟Draco做爱，别的什么都想不起来。”

“呃，很可能，”Ron承认。

“他那么性感，Ron，他让我为他疯狂。他还总是做一些事，就像盖着茶巾，蹦出一些疯狂的念头，承认他喜欢我，还有--”

“等等，”Ron打断他。“喜欢你，Harry Potter，还是你，Blaise Zabini？”

“我，Harry Potter。”

“哦，”Ron顿了一下。“好吧，这可够方便的。”

Harry抬起头看着他。“什么方便？”

“Malfoy跟Blaise干，但是承认喜欢你，这很方便，就是这样。”

“实际上，他没有承认。但是我当Blaise跟他干的时候他叫了Potter。”

Ron扬起眉毛。“真的，”他慢慢说。“呃。”

“怎么？”Harry问，不明白Ron的反应。

“好吧，这看起来有点奇怪，你觉得呢？”

“你是指什么？”

“我是指，他喊着Potter，而你恰好是Harry Potter。”

“我不懂。”

Ron咬了一会嘴唇。“Harry，你觉得Malfoy会不会知道？”

“知道什么？”

“知道一直都是你在跟他做。”

有一阵晕眩的沉默，然后Harry摇摇头。

“不，”他坚定的说。“这太荒谬了。Draco以为我是Blaise。”

“你确定？”Ron问。“我是说，他有没有真的跟你聊天好像你是Blaise？”

“当然，他，等等，”Harry迟疑了，突然不那么确定。

“但是那不代表什么。我们下午茶的时间没怎么真正说话。”

“是，但他还是接受了整个绑架计划。”Ron接着说。“这可不是你的什么好主意。”

Harry愤恨的看了他一眼。

“但最重要的，我想Malfoy应该归纳得出事实上他是在跟别的什么人做爱。”

“那么他怎么会知道？”

“这是做爱，Harry，”Ron说。“你真的以为你和Blaise在做爱的时候表现一模一样吗？我告诉你，如果别人用复方汤剂变成Hermione想跟我做，我会立刻知道那不是她。”

Harry怀疑的说。“在Blaise和Draco之间只有性，没有想你和Hermione的感情。”

Ron嗤笑说。“说的好。看得出你是个嫉妒的傻瓜。”

Harry朝Ron扔了一块松饼。“无论怎么说，”他强调，“最大的可能是Draco分辨不出。还有，Draco怎么能发现这些？”

Ron沉思着说。“也许Blaise告诉了他。”

Harry沉默了一会。“Blaise确实承认他知道Draco喜欢我。”他勉强同意，“还有他和Draco都喜欢在下面。”

Ron的眼睛瞪大了。“老天爷，Harry，这就对上了。我打赌Malfoy和Blaise计划了所有的事，因为Malfoy想和你上床。”

“不，他们没有！”Harry抗议。

“实际上，可能根本不关魂器的事，”Ron得意洋洋的说。“我们说的是斯莱特林。我打赌整件事都是把你骗到Malfoy床上去的诡计。”

Harry从桌边站起来。“Draco不可能知道我真正是谁，”他确信的说。“我现在去找Blaise证实这一点。”

他大步走向厨房的门，拉开了它。希望Blaise会在另一侧的起居室里，那么Harry就可以质问他。

Harry穿过了门，然后突然停下了脚步。

Blaise确实在起居室里。

吻着Draco Malfo。


	5. 最聪明的女巫

看到Draco和Blaise在沙发上接吻，Harry的胸口仿佛有野兽在咆哮，愤怒的，疯狂的嫉妒从Harry的每一个毛孔散发出来。这比他看见Dean和Ginny接吻还糟一千倍，因为这一次，和他非常有关，Draco是他的。

“Blaise Zabini，”Harry说，非常、非常冷酷。“准备死吧。”

沙发上的一对立刻分开了，两个脑袋扭向Harry。Blaise的眼睛变的非常大。

“等等，Harry，不是你想的那样！”他几乎是尖叫着说。

但是Harry已经直奔沙发。

“从Draco身边滚开！”他咆哮着。

Blaise离开了沙发，躲到它后面好像它是他和Harry间的一个屏障。

“Harry，我知道你在想什么，但是我没有吻Draco！”

“你该死的没有！”Harry嘶嘶的说。某个朦胧的部分意识到Draco还在沙发上，带着明显的兴趣看着他和Blaise之间的这一幕。但是他已经被嫉妒控制了，没有办法想到别的事。

“哦，好，我是，”Blaise承认，畏缩在沙发后面。“但是只有一秒！见鬼，他吻了我！他刚刚在防御后面，我出去，带他进来，我们坐在沙发上。不到两秒他就靠过来吻我，下一秒你就在威胁我了！”

“说对了我在威胁你。你吻了Draco，”Harry说，眯起眼睛握紧拳头。

“他吻的我！你这个愚蠢嫉妒的傻瓜，我说的你听进去一个字没有？”Blaise绝望的说。

Harry快要走到沙发而Draco出乎意料的站了起来。他拉近了和Harry最后的几步，直到他站在他面前。

然后，令Harry完全意想不到的，Draco伸手，抓住他衬衫的前襟，拉下他深深的吻住。

Draco柔软嘴唇熟悉的感觉在他的唇下，Harry不能克制的完全溶化在这个吻里。他的手抬起来捧住Draco的脸，然后抚摸着Draco丝般金色的头发。他本以为他永远没有机会再这样亲吻Draco，而现在Draco就在这儿，在陋居的起居室里，吻着Harry好像他的生命依靠于此。

突然，Draco胜利的咆哮着扭开了头。

“我知道了！”

他喊着，猛地双手推开Harry。Harry，完全没有防备的，跌跌撞撞的后退，自己绊倒了自己，一屁股坐到了地上。

“是你，是吗？”

Harry抬头看着Draco居高临下的怒视着，一手指着他。

“是你，”他重复。“一个星期都是你。”

“你怎么能--”

“我刚刚吻了Blaise，然后我吻了你。我敢说我吻了整整一个星期的都是你，Potter。你们俩吻起来完全不同！哦，我早该分辨出来！我知道Blaise不可能这样上面！”

“嘿！我抗议--”

“闭嘴，Blaise。我知道你躲在后面操纵。圣人Potter不可能自己变出一个计划来跟我上床。”

Harry畏缩了。“Draco，等等，我可以解释--”他说，缓缓站了起来。

“你该死的最好解释，Potter，”Draco愤怒的说，双手抱胸。“还有你，Blaise，”他命令，对另一个斯莱特林怒目而视。“现在给我解释为什么我该死的以为在跟你做爱，突然就变成了Potter。”

Harry和Blaise交换了一个痛苦的对视。

“呃，”Harry踌躇着说。

厨房和起居室间的门正好打开了，Ron走进了起居室。

“喔，发生了什么--Malfoy？”Ron心不在焉的走了进来，吃了一惊。“你在我家的起居室里干什么？”

“哦，你也参与了这个小游戏，是吗，Weasley？”Draco立刻说。“对我撒谎，借用别人的身体来跟我睡觉？”

Ron几乎窒息了。“你疯了？”他吼叫着，“我喜欢女孩。”

“但是那个时候你可没对Harry说不，”Blaise嘟哝着。

Draco抽了一口气，“你跟Harry睡觉了，Weasley？”他残忍的咆哮着。“真帮忙啊，你碰了他我就要杀死你。”

“我是被骗的！”Ron说，脸色通红。“Blaise哄我做的！还有，整个星期都想钻进Harry裤子的人是他！”

Draco转身瞪着他的朋友。“Blaise Zabini，”他说，非常、非常冷酷。“准备死吧。”

“拿宝剑的Merlin，你们俩怎么了？”Blaise叫喊着，再次躲到沙发背后。

“等等，别伤害他，Draco！”

“他妈的别惹我，Potter。下一个就是你这个撒谎的混蛋。”

“等等--你是怎么到这儿的？”Ron质问。

“Potter请我来的，”Draco蛮横的说。

Ron惊骇的瞪着Harry。“你请雪貂到我家来？”

“我想他安全！”Harry激烈的说。“如果伏地魔--”

其他三个巫师颤抖了，Harry呻吟着。

“神－秘－人，”他暴躁的纠正，“想得到Draco？我不能让他受伤害！”

“好吧，懂了，”Ron点头说。“但是Malfoy，先不说Blaise，告诉我你是怎么找到陋居的。”

Draco恼怒的叹口气。“好，我今天早上醒来--”

················

“Draco主人？Draco主人？”

Draco呻吟着。已经是上午了，Blaise很快就要来。他已经醒了三十分钟，依偎着Harry温暖的身体，希望晚上永不过去。

“走开，Dinky，”他嘟哝着，紧紧的抱着Harry。“我跟Potter只剩几分钟了。”

“但是Draco主人，早上有两封信给你，”Dinky坚持说。“它们看起来很重要。”

Draco做个苦脸，翻身看着家养小精灵。

“信？”他重复。

Dinky点点头，她的眼睛滚圆。“一封是Malfoy夫人寄来的。”

Draco揉揉眼睛。“见鬼，”他烦恼的说。“好吧，把它们拿到早餐室去，行吗？然后给我做点咖啡，我一会就过去。”

“是先生，”Dinky尖叫，消失了。

Draco叹口气，他看着他还在睡觉的床伴，温柔的伸手抚摸着Harry乱糟糟的头发。

“很抱歉我们给你下了爱情药，”他终于低声说。“但是这是值得的，这是我一生中最好的一个晚上。”

他俯身吻了吻Harry的鬓角。“原谅我不能礼貌的跟你说再见。”他温柔的说。“但是Blaise随时会来，我不能忍受看着他将你从我身边带走。”

滑下了床，Draco抓起一件袍子披上，穿过庄园的走廊，走向早餐室。他在大大的阳光窗边的小圆桌边坐下，信放在他面前，咖啡，奶油和糖触手可及。

第一封信没有回邮地址。他好奇的打开它，抽出两只羊皮纸。他展开它们，开始读信。

亲爱的Malfoy，

如果我完全了解Harry，我愿意打赌他昨天晚上答应保护你远离神秘人。我希望你知道他确实是这个意思。他根本没有喝爱情魔药；他只是诚实的真诚的喜欢你喜欢的要疯了。

如果你决定接受，我已附上幻影显形到水獭街Catchpole的说明。我建议你接受Harry的邀请；你和我们在一起更安全。并且我认为你无需再为你母亲担忧。

你是一个真正的斯莱特林，我期待你做出明智的选择。

忠诚的，

Hermione Granger

Draco瞪着信，从内心深处颤抖着。Granger知道Potter在庄园？她还说Potter没有喝爱情魔药？但是这意味着Harry昨天晚上想来这儿，和Draco。但是为什么？

突然，过去这个星期的记忆涌入Draco的脑海：

“绝对了不起。”Blaise听起来奇异的愉快“你应该想象我是Harry Potter。随时，一直。我不介意。”

“呃，”Potter显然很慌张。“因为Hermione告诉过我真正纯血统在他们的袍子下面什么也不穿。”

“跳上来，”Blaise鼓励，然后差点摔着他。

“跳上来，”Potter告诉他。“我能抱住你，我保证。”

“真美，”Blaise低声说，在Draco的锁骨落下一个吻。“可口，”然后吻在他的胸口。“难以抗拒，”一个吻落在Draco的腹部。

“你那么美，”他热切的说，吻着Draco的锁骨。“甜蜜。”他吻着Draco的肩膀。“而且完美，”他补充，吻着Draco的胸口。

“天杀的骑扫帚的Merlin，”Draco诅咒着。“难道一直都是真的Potter？”

他快速的撕开第二封信，读着他母亲的话。

最亲爱的Draco，

我从你的一个同学，一个叫Hermione Granger的，那里收到一封信。Granger小姐告诉我黑魔王对我们俩即将形成威胁，并且向我们提供来自Harry Potter的保护。她声称Potter已经答应保护你。

我自己已经决定留在巴黎；这里有地方供我躲藏。你父亲在我们将他从监狱解救出来后也会和我在一起。我打算让你来这儿，但是如果Granger小姐说的是真话，我想你和Harry Potter在一起会更加安全。

如果Potter真的答应保护你，我建议你接受。你父亲和我会很好。自己小心，亲爱的。

爱你的妈咪

“到底出了什么事？”Draco恼怒的吼着。他冲出厨房，直奔他的卧室，想质问Harry得到答案。

他甩开卧室的门--

然后诅咒着。

Harry已经走了。

摸着下巴，Draco飞快的做了决定。收拾好随后几个月他可能需要的所有东西，然后依照Granger的指示到了Weasley家。

如果没有别的事，他至少能从Potter那里找到答案。

················

“所以我在二十分钟前幻影显形到了这儿，”Draco结束说明。“想象我发现带我穿过防御的人是Blaise时有多惊奇。但我突然有了完美的方法来证实我的猜测。”

“你不用吻他，”Harry不高兴的说。“你只要问就够了。”

Ron仍在想着信。“Hermione写了那些信？但是她怎么知道？”

“我认为Hermione是我见过的最聪明的女巫，”Blaise热诚的说。“你会惊讶她知道些什么。”

“Granger有多聪明跟我们的讨论无关，”Draco反驳。“你们俩还没完呢。我要求你对我解释为什么一直跟我做爱的是Harry Potter。”

“不是一直是我，”Harry立刻说。“只是这个星期。”

“Harry，等等，不--”Blaise绝望的说。

“只是这个星期？当然只是这个星期。我没有意识到我在任何其他时候跟Blaise干过。”

“哦，完了。”Blaise咕哝着。

Harry扭头盯着Blaise。“他在说什么？你说你们俩已经干了几年了。”

“呃，我并没确切这么说，”Blaise不安的说。“如果这是你的想法，基于我说的--”

“哦，直说吧！”Ron插嘴。“你让我们都觉得你跟雪貂已经狂野的干过无数次了。你告诉Harry他去庄园喝茶的时候，Malfoy会期待着被干。”

“我是在期待，”Draco说，瞪着Blaise。“我在期待他和我做第一次。”

“第一次！”Harry说，睁大了眼睛。“等等--所以你们从来没有做过？”他挥舞着拳头。“万岁！”他快活的喊着。

Ron和Blaise翻翻眼睛，Draco跺跺脚。

“我想要我的解释，来决定到底诅咒哪个混蛋！”他怒吼着。“所以你们三个坐下来，从头开始说。”

尽管Draco现在是房间里个头最小的，三个高个男孩立刻跳起来服从了。几秒以后，Ron，Blaise和Harry并排坐在沙发上，畏缩在Draco的死亡瞪视之下。

“他真的很专横，”Ron低声说，越过Blaise跟Harry说。“你们在做的时候他也这样吗？”

“闭嘴，Weasley。”Draco命令。“Potter，你先说。为什么你要代替Blaise来庄园和我喝茶？”

Harry叹口气。“是因为魂器，”他飞快的嘟哝。

“Potter，”Draco警告的说。

Harry清清喉咙。“因为Blaise出现在陋居，声称他需要保护，避开伏--神秘人，作为回报他愿意让我用复方汤剂变成他，顶替他去Malfoy庄园。”

“Blaise让你顶替他跟我做爱？”Draco皱着眉头。“但是为什么你想去？”

Harry咬着嘴唇。“因为他说你在庄园有一个魂器，我需要找到它。”

Draco的整个身体僵直了。沙发上没有一个男孩错过金发少年脸上受伤的表情。

“你跟我做爱只是为了找到魂器？”

Draco的声音不能自主的低沉。Harry被针扎了一样跳了起来。

“Draco，求你，那只是开始，我--”

“闭嘴坐下，”Draco冷冰冰的说。“我们还没完。”

Harry坐倒在沙发里，痛苦的咽下口水。

“你就是这种高贵的格兰芬多，”Draco耻笑着说。“利用我的屁股来拯救世界。很好，我毫无疑问的相信这一点。”

“Draco--”

“我说闭嘴，”Draco猛然说。“该你了，Blaise。为什么你这样出卖我？”

Blaise叹口气。“我没有出卖你，你这个傻瓜，”他沉重的说。“我想救你。”

“救我？”Draco嘲笑的问。“从什么？”

“你没有忘记我们的聊天？在魁地奇球场的那个晚上？”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“我记得魁地奇球场。所以我上个星期收到你的猫头鹰信时那么惊讶。”

“介意让我们知道吗？”Harry问，想到Draco和Blaise单独在魁地奇球场，声音不能控制的有些恼怒。

Blaise深呼吸一次，开始他的故事。“都是从我们六年级结束的几周前开始。”

····················

“你知道，Blaise，”Draco说，声音既羞怯又平稳。“我一直觉得你是个格外漂亮的男人。”

“是吗？”Blaise回答，他的声音也很羞怯。他靠在斯莱特林公共休息室的沙发上，一手放在Draco的大腿上。“嗯，我最近听到点流言，说你偏好漂亮男人。”

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“不在这儿，”他低声说，扭头示意附近可以看到他们的学生们。“十分钟，魁地奇球场见。”

他站起来，对Blaise抛个眼风，走出了石头出口。Blaise跑回房间抓起他迷倒罗斯梅塔夫人得来的火焰威士忌。他把它塞进袍子里，检查了一下头发，直奔球场去见Draco。

···················

Draco没有浪费时间，Blaise一出现在魁地奇球场，Draco就吻了他。Blaise立刻吻了回去，然后他们成功的把对方推倒在球场上，就在看台边。

“唔，”Draco吻着说，翻身让Blaise压着他。“这就是我要的，一场强烈的做爱。”

Blaise期待得颤抖着。他希望Draco变成一个好的上面的；他真的已经准备好了大干一场。

“听起来很棒，”Blaise嘟哝着。他翻身让Draco在他上面。“给我最强烈的。”

Draco中断了接吻，坐起来调整他的位置，跨骑在Blaise身上。“我等不及你干我了，”他喘息着说。

“当然，”Blaise说，微微拱起身。“除了是你干我。”

Draco大笑起来。“我真的不是上面的，”他随意的说。“所以当然你是干我的那个。”

Blaise仰天看着Draco，有点苦恼。极少的情况下他会在上面，但今晚他没有这种想法。“我也不能在上面，”他说，几乎是讽刺的。“所以显然你要干我。”

Draco傲慢的挑起眉毛。“我不这么想。如果我要在下面，我就在下面。所以你要在上面，你最好也接受这点。”

Blaise坐了起来，推开Draco。“我不想在上面，”他指出。他不怎么关心Draco被宠坏了的态度，也不打算照着他的方式来。“你应该知道我决不做我不想做的事。”

“我也是，”Draco顽固的说，带着富裕父母独养儿子的全部自信。

他们对视了很久。

“那么怎么办？我们不能做只因为你拒绝在上面？”

“不，我们不能做只因为你拒绝在上面。”

另一次漫长的寂静。

“好吧，我们还能做点什么？”Draco问，瞪了Blaise一眼。

Blaise伸手从斗篷里拿出那瓶火焰威士忌。“想喝醉吗？”

················

“真是一个好计划，”一段时间以后，一个快活的喝醉了的Draco说，他坐在Blaise身边的球场草地上直接从瓶子里喝着火焰威士忌。

“是，”Blaise同意，挪动着躺了下来。他喝的没有Draco一半醉；金发少年近来看起来有点压力，所以Blaise让Draco喝了大部分的威士忌。“但是这看起来有点可怜，两个象我们这样漂亮的小伙子确不能干一场。”

Draco倒在他身边的草地上，躺着。“太对了，”他充满感情的同意，大力的挥着手。“也许有一天你会在上面，你这个笨蛋，然后我们就可以象小鸟一样亲热了。”

“小兔子，”Blaise纠正，非常愉快。

“随便，”Draco用皇族般傲慢的声音轻蔑的说。他抬起头看着夜空。

“我跟你赌一百个加隆Potter是个了不起的上面的。”他突然说。

Blaise爆发出一阵大笑。“Potter不是同性恋，Draco。”

“胡说，他可以是，”Draco乖戾的说，“我但愿他是。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢他喜欢的发疯。漂亮的，完美的Potter。”Draco梦幻般的叹息。

尽管他没喝多少火焰威士忌，Blaise突然觉得格外清醒。“你什么？”他不能相信的问，想着Draco到底醉到什么程度能承认这种事。

Draco看着Blaise，“什么？”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“你刚刚说什么？”

Blaise恼怒的说。“我听见你说我喜欢Potter。”

Draco抽了口气，“你喜欢Potter？”他控诉的指着Blaise。“他是我的，Blaise。我会为了他跟你决斗。”

Draco摇晃着打算站起来。Blaise把他推回草地上。

“放松点，伙计。我不喜欢Potter。你喜欢Potter，不是我。”

“哦，呃，那就对了。”Draco庄严的说。

“所以你喜欢Potter，”Blaise慢慢的说。“但是你在替黑魔王做事，不是吗？”

Draco畏缩了一下。“没有选择，”他低声说。“Malfoy家总是为黑魔王做事。第二把手，核心成员。我们总是保管他们的装备。”

“装备？黑魔王有装备？”Blaise的思绪盘旋在这个疑问上。

Draco热切的点点头。“装备。统治世界的文件，特殊的袍子，魂器，之类的。”

Blaise皱起眉。“什么是魂器？”

Draco摸摸脸。“不太清楚，”他承认。“但是它很邪恶。而且可怕。”

Blaise挠挠头。

“就像黑魔王一样邪恶又可怕。”Draco的声音突然变成了低语。“他会杀死我，Blaise。”

“什么？”Blaise的心揪了起来。

Draco压抑着一声抽泣。“我和我的家庭，如果我不帮助他。”

“Merlin，”Blaise温柔的说。“你已经接受印记了？”

Draco摇摇头。“但是他希望我接受，”Draco承认，声音颤抖着。“今年夏天。”

“Draco，你打算怎么办？”Blaise睁大着眼睛看着他。“那不只是欺负麻瓜；你如果你接受了印记，你要去杀人。”

“我知道，我也不想，但是我能有什么选择？”Draco呻吟着。“否则他会杀死我。没有人能救我。”

Blaise安静了一会。“Potter可以，”他热诚的说。

“不，我不会去求圣人，”他打着嗝说，“Potter帮忙。”

“为什么不？”Blaise问。“你承认你喜欢他，而且--”

“不会给他的英雄记录填上一笔，”Draco说，声音沮丧但是坚决。“我不需要他。”

“但是你想要他。”

Draco点点头。“我为他疯狂，但是他救我只会让他怜悯我。我不能接受这个。”他叹口气。“这是我的命运。我不能逃避。”

Blaise没有再争辩。代替的，他静静听着Draco的呼吸渐渐平缓，直到进入睡眠。他不确定Draco到了早上会记得多少这次坦白。

但是他知道他一个字也不会忘记。

····················

学期结束一个月后，Blaise坐下来写了一封信。

亲爱的Draco，

我这个月一直在考虑魁地奇球场那天晚上。我已经决定--我愿意在上面。

还有兴趣吗？我们可以安排一下日程。

Blaise

他不到十二个小时就得到了猫头鹰回信。

Blaise，

该死的是，我还有兴趣。你能每天三点来Malfoy庄园吗？我会告诉我妈妈我又请你来喝茶了，就像去年夏天。

忠诚的，

D.Malfoy

Blaise放松的微笑的读着Draco的信。然后，把羊皮纸塞进口袋，他直奔陋居。

···················

Blaise结束说明后，寂静再次统治了起居室。最后，Harry打破沉默。

“那么你送我顶替你去跟Draco做爱？”Harry问。“但是，为什么？”

“我希望如果你能有个机会接近Draco，你也会爱上他。我有点无可救药的浪漫，”Blaise承认。

Harry和Draco交换了一个难以置信的眼神。

“等等--还有很多问题没有解答，”Ron插嘴说。“为什么Malfoy在第一次Harry跟他做的时候害怕？”

“因为我不以为Blaise知道他在干什么，”Draco承认。“谁能不紧张。”

“好，但是整个Malfoy和神秘人的故事呢？”

Blaise耸耸肩。“我也猜想如果Harry爱上Draco，那么他会愿意保护他避开黑魔王。你们格兰芬多总是那么有保护欲。”

Harry和Ron给了Blaise足以匹敌的怒视。

“是，呃，那么魂器呢？”Harry指出。“Draco不知道它是什么；你也不知道它是什么。什么使你认为我们会冒这么大的险去找它？”

“因为我告诉他我们会，”一个新的声音突然插进来。

·····················

“Hermione！”四个男孩惊叫着。

Hermione随意的走近起居室，双手捧着一个棕色的纸包。

“你？”Harry不能相信的问。“你操纵了这个？”

Blaise和Hermione交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“嗯，”Hermione说。“事情是从几个星期前开始的，当我收到Blaise的信。”

························

亲爱的Granger，

我真诚的需要你的建议。你能在星期四中午和我在破釜酒吧见面吗？

真诚的，

Blaise Zabini

Hermione坐在破釜酒吧深处的长椅上再次读了一遍信。Blaise Zabini究竟需要她的什么建议？

她看着门，完美的观察到Blaise匆匆进入了门口。

该死，他是个漂亮男人，她对自己说。

Blaise看到她坐在酒吧深处，挤过人群向他走来。高个，精心打扮，格外的漂亮，他路过的每一个脑袋都扭向他。不止一个巫师带着欣赏的表情亲切的看着他。

“Granger，”走到Hermione的座位边说，礼貌的伸出一只手。“非常感谢你为了那样短短的信就愿意见我。我不能向你描述我有多感激你在百忙之中抽空出来向我提供你惊人的智慧。”

Hermione确实觉得轻飘飘了。“谢谢你，也是我的荣幸，Zabini，”她回答，握握他的手。

“请，叫我Blaise，”他坚持，镇静的在她对面坐下。

“好，Blaise，”Hermione同意。Blaise有某种方法让她想吃吃发笑，然后在她的日记里写他一笔。“那么我能为你提供什么帮助？”她问，努力想保持沉着与冷静的头脑。

“我们先点餐好吗？”Blaise问，召唤着服务生。“事情有些复杂，而且我相当的饿。”

Hermione点点头，注意到服务生几乎是瞬间出现在他们的桌边。她也注意到他只比他们大几岁，也很英俊，棕黑色的头发和蓝眼睛，身材非常好。

“需要我帮忙吗，先生？”他问，抽出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，显然在对Blaise抛媚眼。

Blaise非常放肆的上下打量着这个男人的身体。“我敢说你能，”他说。“但我最好先吃饭。我要炸鱼加炸土豆片，黄油啤酒，这位女士要？”

他耀眼的对Hermione微笑。“我来付帐，”他补充。

“羊杂碎，谢谢，”Hermione说，克制着不要脸红。“还有南瓜汁。”

“杰出的选择，”服务生说，对Blaise明送秋波。“我立刻送饮料过来。”

Blaise看着他走开，直到Hermione清清喉咙。

“虽然他很不错，我肯定你请我来并不是为了通知我你喜欢男人。”

Blaise扭回脑袋看着她。“敏锐，不是吗？”

Hermione耸耸肩，“一向如此。那么怎么了？”

Blaise敲敲桌子。“呃，几个星期以前，我和Draco Malfoy在魁地奇球场上有一次奇怪的谈话。”

·············

“这是就全部了？”稍后Hermione问，他们的食物已经送到。“Malfoy有点暗恋Harry，需要一条路躲开神秘人？而你觉得我能帮他？”

“拜托，Granger，”Blaise诚恳的说。“我知道你不喜欢他，但他真的是个挺不错的人，如果你了解他。他不该被迫成为一个食死徒，只不过因为没有别的选择。”

“叫我Hermione，”她说，有点心烦意乱。“再告诉我一次他说的魂器的事。”

“只知道他在他的庄园有一个。他看起来并不真的知道是什么。你知道什么是魂器吗？”

“也许，”Hermione谨慎的说。“如果我们去找Malfoy，答应保护他，他会把魂器给我们作为回报吗？”

“不，”Blaise立刻说。“他告诉我这个东西只因为他喝醉了。我们永远不能让他承认他需要保护。”

“就算Harry亲自去说？”Hermione敏捷的问。

Blaise摇摇头，“如果Potter只为了他的英雄情结答应，那么不。Draco宁死也不会成为Potter的施舍对象。”

“如果Harry是因为个人因素而提供呢？”

“你的意思是？”

“如果Harry是因为他喜欢Malfoy而提供Malfoy保护呢？”

Blaise的眼睛睁大了。“Potter喜欢Draco？”

“我不认为他意识到了，但是是，我想他是的。他整年都被Malfoy迷住了，”Hermione说。“他又是单身了，Ginny一直和Charlie待在罗马尼亚。这是个完美的时间。”

她靠向前。“但是最重要的事是找到魂器，Blaise。不是别的，甚至不是Harry和Malfoy的感觉，眼下的要事是找到另一个魂器并且摧毁它。”

Blaise咬住嘴唇。“但是我们怎么拿到它？我打赌Draco甚至不知道它在哪儿。”

“如果我们搜索庄园呢？”Hermione问。“有很多种定位咒。我相信我们能找到它。”

Blaise哼了一声。“哦，好像Draco不会发现我们在他的房子里。”

Hermione想了一会。“他不会知道，如果他正在跟Harry做爱。”

Blaise瞪大眼睛。“你是对的。如果他在跟Potter做爱，连世界末日都不会知道。但是Draco不可能让Potter到他的庄园里去做爱。他又不傻。隔着一英里他都能闻出诡计的味道。”

“是，但是他会不会让你进庄园去做爱？”

“也许，”Blaise勉强承认。“如果我愿意在上面。”

“那么写信给Malfoy，告诉他你愿意在上面，然后如果他说是，我们就送Harry去顶替你。”

Blaise目瞪口呆的看着他。“送Potter？”

“复方汤剂变成你，当然。”

“但是Potter一定会露馅。Draco会立刻知道不是我。”

“他真的会？”

“是的，Draco很敏锐。”

“唔，我想我习惯了Harry和Ron。不是说他们不聪明，”Hermione飞快的弥补说，“就是，你知道，典型的男孩。”

“唔，是。说到典型的男孩，Potter的突然发育是怎么回事？”

“哦，Harry看起来很棒。他一直在锻炼。”

“真的，”Blaise听起来颇有兴趣。“这我不得不看看。”

“嘿，这可没门，”Hermione立刻说。“你不许碰Harry。我们正在把他和Malfoy送作堆。”

“好，我们做不到的。我告诉你，Draco一跟Potter说话就会知道那不是我。”

“除非他彻头彻尾的被性给分了心。”

Blaise扬起一条眉毛。“你是说？”

“如果我们某种程度上促进了他？也许给他什么东西让他全神贯注在性而不是考虑他的对象的奇怪行为上。”

“给他什么--你是在建议我们给他下药？”

“我们不要说下药。我们只说我们在他最喜欢的食物里掺了点兴奋剂，刚刚够他兴奋起来只关注性而不是别的。这会帮Harry省很多麻烦。”

“他对小茶点蛋糕有着不正常的热情。”Blaise承认。“而且我和制作这些小蛋糕的家养小精灵非常友好。”

“多友好？”Hermione精明的问。

Blaise耸耸肩。“相当友好。我和所有女性都处的不错。”

“我已经注意到了，”Hermione干巴巴的说。“你让我帮你的忙，不是吗？”

Blaise轻浮的给了她一个飞吻。

“无论如何，”Hermione说，突然红了脸。“她会愿意帮忙吗？”

“我想会，”Blaise说。“尤其如果我会告诉她是为了让Draco和Harry Potter在一起。她有次告诉我Draco从来没停止过说Potter。当时我以为是因为Draco恨他，但是--”

他的声音减弱了，已经说明了他的意思。Hermione兴奋的搓搓手。

“好，这就是我们要做的。你写信给Malfoy，约好一个定期的时间去亲热。然后你到陋居来和我们一起。我们告诉Harry魂器，让他以为他需要跟Draco做爱来得到情报。Harry绝对会去因为他知道找到魂器有多重要。”

“但是如果Potter从Draco那儿得到了信息，为什么我们自己还需要去搜查庄园？”

“因为Harry其实不会记得问魂器的事。他只会完完全全的被跟Malfoy做爱的事迷住。他会以为他在那儿是拯救世界，但是，真的，他只是给我们当烟雾弹。”

“哦，当然他不会忘记？”Blasie不相信的说。

“相信我这一次，Blaise。”Hermione挥手示意付帐。“所以你和我去找魂器，同时把Malfoy从黑魔王手里救出来。当然，作为额外福利，如果每件事都照计划进行，我们帮助我们的朋友在一起。”

···················

“你们看到了，进行的很完美，”Hermione下结论说。“Dinky极其愿意帮助我们。她每天都把你们锁在房间里，给我们一个小时的时间搜索庄园。当Malfoy终于邀请Harry过夜的时候，我们已经将目标缩小到了西翼，这给了我们一整夜时间寻找魂器。”

“你说西翼闹鬼！”Harry对Blaise控诉说。

“我只是想让你在我们搜索时不去那儿，”Blasie防御的说。“显然，我不必麻烦。你和Draco离开过卧室吗？”

Harry和Draco的脸红了。

“但是为什么Blaise到这儿来声称他是那个需要保护的人？”Ron问。

“因为我需要给你和Harry一个理由让我留在这儿，我和Hermione才能去找魂器，”Blaise热切的说。

“哦，”Harry说，“你告诉我们伏地魔想要你做性奴隶是因为？”

Blaise看起来有点不安。“当我请她帮忙准备茶点时，Dinky也想帮我们计划。她很好，我不能说不。所以我让她编了这个我为什么需要保护的故事。她确实有点戏剧天赋。”

“别开玩笑，”Harry咕哝着。

“所以你们准备告诉我，”Draco慢慢的，从牙缝里说，“三个格兰芬多和一个我的朋友阴谋欺骗我，利用我，给我下药还有掠夺我？”

Harry，Hermione和Blaise脸色发白。

“嘿！”Ron打断说，“我跟这事可没关系。我是完全无辜的。”

“你不无辜，”Blasie恼怒的说，“你一直在吃我所有的甜点。”

“是，说到甜点，”Ron说，眯起眼睛。“你们俩往茶点里放了强效成分。那天我吃的时候，你知道我被下了药，还操纵我迷上Harry。”

Blaise耸耸肩。“观看你们俩还蛮刺激的。”

Harry和Ron几乎晕倒。

“我们就像兄弟！”Ron说。“我永远不会喜欢Harry！”

“呃，实际上，Ron，”Hermione插嘴，“那种特效春药只在你对某人有潜在欲望时起效。它不是导致迷恋的爱情魔药；它只激发已经存在的东西。”

Ron和Harry恐惧的看着对方。

“我们永远不说这事，”Ron几乎窒息的说。“永远。”

“同意，”Harry立刻说，颤抖着。

“如果你们俩愿意立刻改变话题，你们也许对这个有兴趣，”Hermione打断说，拿起那个棕色纸包。“我今天凌晨找到魂器。”

“你找到了？”Harry和Ron齐声说。

“是的。是赫奇帕奇的。现在我们只要找出怎么摧毁它。“

“喔，Hermione，”Harry敬畏的说。“我一直以为我是那个勇猛的少年英雄，准备做任何事来拯救世界，实际上，是你。”

Hermione脸上放光。“谢谢你，Harry。我--”

她被一个低沉愤怒的声音打断了。

“真的，Potter。你会做任何事来拯救世界--甚至是我？”

Harry转身看到Draco正用一种混合着愤怒与受伤的尖锐表情瞪着他。

某种痛苦的情绪扭动在Harry心中。“Draco，不，我不是整个意思--”

“不是吗？”Draco从牙缝里说。“我很遗憾跟我做爱这个主意如此可怕以至于只有某种英雄才能接受。你应该得到一个Merlin奖章，一级的，为了甚至愿意碰我。”

“Draco，等等--”

“哦圣人Potter，他是多么英勇，”Draco讽刺的说。“为了他的事业，甚至愿意跟Draco Malfoy上床。你一定吓到发抖，因为发现你在我的白日梦里担当了明星角色。大声嘲笑我了，是吗？”

“不--我没有，我永远不--”

“在我小小的坦白后，你还有胆量以自己来跟我睡觉。你不为自己骄傲吗，Potter？骄傲你利用了我？骄傲你时如何为了你自己正义、高贵的事业扭曲了我的幻想。”

Harry的脸垮了下来。“Draco，”他低声说，像是被痛殴了。

Blaise向前走了一步。

“别这么说Harry！”他反驳Draco。“这不是你心里想的。你没有看到Harry看到我们接吻时多嫉妒吗？你真的以为Harry能装成这样？”

“现在，我相信Potter能做任何事，”Draco冷酷的回答。

Blaise眯起眼睛。“你忘了你多么愿意让我给Harry下药绑架他。然后你在完全相信他处在爱情魔药效力下的时候跟他做爱，你没有理由扮得这么自以为是。”

“是，但是首先这全是Potter的主意！”Draco咆哮着回答。“是他告诉我这么做。他跟我睡觉只因为他是个愚蠢的英雄。我跟他睡觉是因为我爱--”

Draco猛地闭上嘴。

“你知道什么，”他咬着牙说。“这不重要。我在这儿是因为我不喜欢为黑魔王卖命，但是这不意味着我会跟你们任何人说话。我希望你们能帮个忙闭上嘴。”

他转身离开，Harry跟在他身后。

“Draco，求你，让我解释--”

Draco转身瞪着Harry。“尤其是你，”他恶狠狠的说。“我没什么跟你说的。你这个假装高贵的混蛋。你让我恶心。”

然后他旋风般的卷出房间。

“但是，”Harry望着他的背影。他咬住嘴唇。“我很抱歉，”他对Draco留下的空气说。

························

十五分钟以后，Harry沮丧的站在厨房门口，透过窗户看着Draco。Draco在屋外，坐在阳光下的花园矮墙上，背靠着篱笆。Harry没有错过他隆起的肩膀，他的膝盖保护性的压在胸口。他的整个姿态都在尖叫着愤怒与挫败。

Harry悲惨的看着Hermione。

“他恨我。”

“他喜欢你。所以他现在这么伤心，”Hermione贤明的说。“去找他。”

“他不想跟我说话。”

“因为他以为你不喜欢他。”

“但是我喜欢！”

“那么去告诉他。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，再次看着窗外的Draco。

“去，”她鼓励着。

深深的，坚强的呼吸了一次，Harry走出厨房的门，紧张的往Draco走去。

“Draco？”他喊到。

Draco没有回答。

“Draco，我能跟你说话吗？”Harry勇敢的说。

“走开，Potter，”Draco无表情的说，甚至没有抬头。破碎的声音比Draco也许会发出的尖叫更糟糕。“我没有兴趣跟你说话。”

“但是Draco，求你，你不明白，”Harry恳求着。他走已经走到了Draco身边，坐在他面前的矮墙上。“你有所有的权利对我生气，但是求你，就听我说一会儿。”

“为什么？让你告诉我你对你做的事情有多遗憾，但是这不得不做因为你要拯救世界？”

Harry畏缩于Draco语气里的苦涩。“那不是我要说的。”他防御的说。

“Potter，”Draco疲倦的说，抬头看着Harry。“你和我都知道发生了什么。你有一个世界要拯救。你在做你勇猛的少年英雄的任务，这次包括了搅乱我--字面意义上的。”

他叹口气。“所以没关系。你得到魂器，你拯救了又一个人。拍拍你自己的背或者开个宴会。无论你们格兰芬多赢的时候做什么。只要不再来找我，好吗？”

他的声音令人猜疑的粗重，Harry咽下他的罪恶感。

“Draco，”Harry温柔的说。“你不是真的认为我只是为了魂器，是吗？”

Draco显然僵硬了。“别这么对我，Potter，”他低声说。

Harry顽强的接着说。“我问过你魂器吗？我，有过那怕一次，在整个星期里对你提到魂器吗？”

Draco咬着唇。“没有。”他静静的承认，看向远处。“但是又怎么样？只不过因为你忘了。”

“确实，”Harry承认。他挪下墙头跪在Draco身边的草地上。“我忘了，我完完全全的忘了我需要拯救世界的最重要的东西，为了你。你对我那么重要以至于我不能想到别的任何事。我甚至有一整个晚上，而魂器一次也没有出现在我脑子里。我想的全是你。”

Draco沉默了一阵。“你想说什么，Potter？”他小心的说。

Harry伸手拉起Draco的手。“我想说我想要你。”他吻着Draco的手掌。“我想要这个，”他吻着Draco的手指。“我想要我们。”

Draco的眼神非常不确定，他这一刻看起来格外的脆弱。“你是认真的？你不需要爱上我来击败黑魔王，是吗？”

Harry慢慢的摇摇头，翻过Draco的手吻着他的手背。

Draco看着远处。“你保证你真的不是Blaise，或者Granger，或者，苍天不容，Weasley顶着Potter的身体？”

Harry再次摇摇头。“真的是我。我也真的想要你。”他犹豫着。“我可以五体投地的乞求，如果你喜欢。我完全准备好了。我已经跪下了；我会恳求，乞求，完全任你摆布。无论做什么，只要赢回你。”

Draco看着Harry，挑起一条眉毛。“那么，让我看看。”

“哦求你原谅我，Draco，”Harry立即哀求着，放开Draco的手合十恳求。“求你，求你，求你。我乞求你。我永远不应该利用你这样一个甜蜜的，天真的小斯莱特林。”

Draco的嘴角扭动了一点。“继续。告诉我你有多可恶。”

“我是个流氓是个无赖，象你这样甜蜜又天真的人应该永远不和我这种恶棍说话。你这么英俊，性感，还有这么完美的头发--”

“多说点我的头发。”

“那是我见过的最美的，丝般光滑的，让人摸得上瘾的头发。所有关于你的事都让人上瘾，真的，还有你是个完全天才的做爱--”

“我本来就是。”

“关于上个星期我真的很抱歉，Draco。我从来没想过伤害你，你应该知道我每个细胞都为你疯狂--”

Harry突然发现自己躺在草地上，怀里满抱着一个金发美人。

“这个星期你很坏，”Draco告诉他，他的手缠住Harry的脖子。“但是我想我可以让你弥补我。”

一阵幸福在Harry的胸口爆炸开来。“真的？”他低声说，手捧着Draco的脸。

“我想是，”Draco取笑的说。

然后他们的唇相遇了，他们吻的那么激烈完全没有办法说话。

Harry终于翻了个身，把Draco压倒在Weasley家的院子里。

“但是我们不能只是象小兔子似的做爱，”Harry说，中断了吻，认真的看着Draco的眼睛。“我想要的更多。”

Draco长长的忍耐的叹了口气。“格兰芬多。”

“我是认真的。”

“严肃的傻瓜，就是你。”

“Draco Malfoy--”

“好，好！我只是开玩笑。我会当你的男朋友，如果你坚持。”

Draco的话是矛盾的，无论如何，与他羞涩的笑容，和眼里快乐的光芒。

Harry笑了，低头在Draco脸上落下一连串的吻。“关于这个星期我很抱歉。”

“得了，至少Granger找到了魂器，”Draco回答，享受着Harry的爱。“那个神神秘秘的东西到底是什么？”

“这一个是个杯子，”Harry说。“有两个柄的金杯。”

“金杯--等等，它上面是不是有个纹章，是吗？”

Harry点点头。“是有一个。”

“活见所有的鬼了，”Draco不高兴的嘟哝着。“那是我最喜欢的咖啡杯。”

Harry盯着他。“你用一个魂器喝咖啡？”

“显然是。为什么，很糟糕吗？什么是魂器，到底？”

Harry不能置信的笑了起来。“我待会儿告诉你，”他保证，摇摇头。“现在，我还是对这整个星期觉得犯了罪。让我开始弥补你吧。”

“我觉得你有点道理，”Draco顽皮的说。“我开始期待一些让人神魂颠倒的弥补的性了。”

“无论你想要什么，”Harry保证，紧抱着Draco。

“真的？”Draco说，以一种让Harry有点担忧的语气。“无论什么？”

“绝对。”

“好吧，那么Harry，”Draco淘气的说，抬头吻着他的新男朋友。“你觉得女生制服怎么样？”

在厨房的窗口看着两个男孩在阳光照耀下的Weasley家草地上笑着吻着对方，Hermione和Blaise交换了一个微笑，翘起了大拇指。

Ron，同时，吃掉了Blaise最后一块松饼。

···完···


End file.
